<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>眉斧之癖 by Fasti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133189">眉斧之癖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasti/pseuds/Fasti'>Fasti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 包养关系, 双方性转, 年龄操作</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasti/pseuds/Fasti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*YGO同人/海马濑人×城之内克也/双方性转<br/>*设定社长♀二十五，城妹十六<br/>*其他DM角色有登场，性别身份年龄不定，还没写完，慢慢写（</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*YGO同人/海马濑人×城之内克也/双方性转<br/>*设定社长♀二十五，城妹十六<br/>*其他DM角色有登场，性别身份年龄不定，还没写完，慢慢写（</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海马濑人满二十五岁，恰逢童实野中学建校百年，按她弟弟海马圭平的话说，“姐姐不参加典礼有点失礼了”，海马濑人从文件里抬头，铁锈蓝的眼睛冰凉：她没在童实野高中上过几节课，倒是给这所学校捐了一笔钱，又是买毕业证的一批人中唯一能给学校光耀门楣的奇特存在。</p><p>  为了适应社会的规则，即使做了笔赔钱买卖也没办法，海马濑人十五岁就手握上亿资金开始涉足所有赚钱的项目，对人情往来自然不陌生，童实野的女皇君临天下，是明君还是暴君众说纷纭。她揉揉太阳穴，纤长指甲掠过鬓发，孔雀尾羽般玲珑绚丽的色泽堪堪闪烁，镶嵌其中的碎钻星星点点，实在美丽，“拨一笔钱捐给童实野中学，在校内成立KC助学会，”不是海马濑人有多良善，不过因为她最近又兼并了好几家重工厂，难免引来新闻人和社会评论家口诛笔伐。她顿了顿，看着贴身秘书接到命令记录在案，又添上一句指令：“只是资助最基本的学费，不用太多。”</p><p>  KC近几年在转型，从军工重工到科技产业，做出这个决定的是董事会和海马圭平，海马濑人这个血脉相通的弟弟虽然不善于赚钱，却对当下的新兴产业慧眼独到。两年前决斗怪兽兴起时，刚念大学的圭平曾经对海马濑人提到过将KC的技术与这个前景不错的产业连接起来，在市场上抢占领先权和主导权。海马濑人对小孩子的玩具没有兴趣，彼时她正在走海马刚三郎的老路往美国与英国倾销一些不可明说的东西，顺道与MDC最新升仙的漂亮巴西模特在希尔斯伯勒看了场画展。</p><p>  如果不是海马圭平孤注一掷，拿出股份与国际幻想社的会长佩加索斯认真洽谈，KC当真要在日本经济史的转折点上失去一贯的领袖地位。</p><p>  海马濑人默然，把一切和卡牌游戏有关的扔给圭平去打理，自己依旧在军火和重工的路上厮杀，除了无休止地赚钱就是试图渗透各国组织——地位和权利永远是最好的敛财手段，海马濑人对此深信不疑，她像KC工厂里生产的武器一样冷硬又矜贵，傲慢与永远愤怒的血性并存，私人医生曾经怀疑她有轻躁狂。与之相比，海马圭平要温和许多，他一边与德国来的新晋游戏师开发怪兽胶囊，一边担心自己一意孤行的姐姐是否会被各国政府暗杀。</p><p>  世界舞台风起云涌，好戏随时在上演。</p><p>  重工业的辉煌已经是过去了，KC还很能赚，但谁也不知道还有多久时日。海马濑人早起换了套白西装，纯黑的高领羊绒内搭，外套披在肩上，栗色长发顺滑如丝绸。秘书在她化妆时朗读财务报表，海马濑人听着忍不住皱眉，惹来化妆师在她眉间用粉饼重重拍几下——工厂的产值不理想，虽然在她意料之中。</p><p>  怪她的收集癖。</p><p>  海马濑人其人，上流社会一把交椅，钱财无数重权在握，自身条件也是出类拔萃，坐商务车出行都像总统暗访，冷硬如一块钢铁，只为血缘亲弟偶尔绕指柔一回。她正值青年，除了性取向令人诟病、养了三五个极美的名模之外无可指摘，偶尔吸两口烟，也在谈生意时赌过马——当然是赢得多。个人生活毫不奢华，画眉笔三只，口红数量并不如身价那般堆满七八个仓库，貂皮大衣就两身，其中一件还是她弟弟送的，海马濑人不止一次怀疑过那条雍容如血的两米长外套是什么古董，她一披上，活似八小时内就要发动宫闱政变将伊丽莎白女王赶下台取而代之，所以一次也不敢往外穿。</p><p>  唯有在扩张版图这件事上，她讲究得像个威廉堡暴发户，重工商业的每块土地上都要飘扬起白底青字的KC大旗，吉祥物青眼白龙坐镇：用中国那一套说辞，龙是八方霸主，倒很合海马濑人唯我独尊的个性。</p><p>  童实野中学校庆典礼，海马濑人去得早走得晚，还难得与当年的班主任合影一张。助学会的成立是大轴好戏，会内极其政治正确的男女比例对半开，连接受资助的学生中都没有眉清目秀的少女，贴身秘书为了她的口碑还是颇用心思的。</p><p>  海马濑人带着端正的微笑与校长握手，各路媒体纷纷拍照，她心里想的全是秘书会后要给这群镁光饕餮塞多少红包才能制止住他们对自己私生活无休无止地发散。</p><p>  德高望重的老校长非要请海马濑人吃饭，很不巧，他恰好就是当年海马濑人的班主任，又是唯一一个给她上过课的学校教师。海马濑人没办法拒绝，让秘书去安排车辆接送人到最近的星级酒店，当然，她做东道。</p><p>  桌上没有其他人，老校长和慈眉善目的夫人当初都见过刚满十六岁的海马濑人，童实野女皇难得收敛戾气为两位长辈敬酒，席间接了两通电话，操着不同口音英语的美人们在听筒那头叫她seto，海马濑人电话挂的很快，但八卦传播的速度显然比她的动作更快。</p><p>  校长夫人银发雪白，是标准的大和抚子，“濑人，她们都是你的女朋友吗？”</p><p>  海马濑人陪校长抿了口清酒，摇头，“只是有些来往的朋友。”海马刚三郎在天有灵，亲父明鉴，她洁癖颇重，对绝顶美貌虽然兴味盎然，但活色生香的肉体或白或棕，抹上高光冷得艳丽彻骨，她怕吃下去有毒。</p><p>  “我是家庭主妇，不懂濑人生意上的事情，但寻常人都要找个合意的伴侣，濑人也留意。”</p><p>  她的话春风般和煦，倒也没引起海马濑人的反感，“好的。”</p><p> 饭后矶野开车先送校长夫妇回家，再出来时行车就变得困难，小巷口破旧，海马濑人难得看到这样的风景，一眼瞥过去，忽然听到车顶一声巨响，还没回过神来，前窗玻璃上咕噜滚下个人来，啪嗒掉在车前，再没了声息。</p><p>  秘书愣住了，矶野赶紧下车查看，海马濑人想想也下了车，抬头往上看去时忽然左侧额角一阵剧痛，血很快就流下来一道，她伸手一抹，透过眼睫上看去的猩红视野里，旁边低矮的楼房，一楼天台上有几个飞速逃走的人影，听着大呼小叫的声音，大概是十七八岁的女孩。她重新坐回车里，秘书急忙放下座椅拿着医药箱凑过来给她上药，后面一辆车里坐的保镖已经上楼去抓人了。</p><p>  矶野上车来汇报，应该是几个不良少女打架，落在车顶的是被逼无奈跳下来了，楼不高，女孩受了点伤，半死不活的躺在车前，已经联系了医护。</p><p>  海马濑人有点心慌，可能是流血流的，她这辈子除了生理期之外几乎没有流过血，想要说话，一开口却天旋地转，只想快点进到KC总部大楼里，那才是她的巢，“回去，快点，”她一说话，眉角牵扯着伤口，又是一道血留下来，秘书赶紧用酒精棉去擦拭，疼得海马濑人嘶一声，烦得更厉害，“把所有人都带回去，回KC。”</p><p>**</p><p>  城之内克也是被疼醒的。</p><p>  她刚饿了两天，摔下来之前还被小刀划伤了后背，落到地上一顿刮蹭，校服都烂得不像样子。朦胧中有人把她摆成趴卧的姿势，背后干涸续血迹和衣服碎片一起撕开，疼得她下意识一缩，等酒精擦洗伤口的时候，她的意识就彻底回笼了。</p><p>  睁眼抬头，她攥紧的拳头还没松开，一双修长的腿就落入她视野里，顺着膝弯向上看去，墨水黑的上衣，白得一点痕迹也无的一张脸，只有那双眼睛冷冷望着她，看得城之内克也从脊背到耳后全都烧起来。</p><p>  后背上又是一阵剧痛，她忍不住小兽一样嗷得嚎出声来，实在太疼，她仗着手足都没事，灵巧地从那双手下钻出来，急促地喘了几口气，才觉得自己总算有一点“活了过来”的踏实感。</p><p>  城之内克也摸爬滚打这么些年，倒也知道现在是好处境，不太好意思的伸手向医护要来酒精棉，嗫喏着道歉：“不好意思，有点疼，我自己来就可以了。”</p><p>  护士看了眼海马濑人，海马濑人没好气，血还在流，脏了她的额发，眩晕感一直就没散去，偏偏捡回来的那个罪魁满身是血却一副活蹦乱跳的样子，真是苍天不公，“给她。”</p><p>  城之内克也看她一眼，似乎有一点惊讶，也不知是为她的干脆利落或是地位斐然。</p><p>  KC的女社长心烦意乱，让人把之前抓到的不良少女都提溜上来，灰头土脸的女孩们与宽阔冰凉的办公室格格不入，努力缩着肩膀试图降低自己的存在感，城之内本来正滑稽地试图反手给背上擦擦，看到死敌们狼狈的样子瞬间懵了，迟疑地看向海马濑人，不知道她这是要玩哪一出。</p><p>  “叫什么名字？”</p><p>  城之内像上课睡觉被老师点到名一样直起身子，握着酒精棉球的手一一虚点过去：“山田藤，武藏千穗，白井……”</p><p>  海马濑人没好气：“我说你叫什么名字！”</p><p>  “哦，城之内克也。”</p><p>  护士给她搬了一张椅子，城之内看了眼海马濑人，小心地坐下，双腿并拢，尽力掩盖身上那股离经叛道的不良气息。</p><p>  “城之内，”海马濑人直接叫她的姓，“你为什么要跳到我的车上。”</p><p>  “我被她们打，她们用刀捅我。”城之内克也老老实实，目光落在海马濑人身上，女人像一捧经年不化的雪，唇色淡，刘海撩乱，额角有伤，披着件纯白的西装外套，随意地翘起腿坐在椅子里，绘着孔雀翎的指尖无意识地拨动耳上长长水晶流苏，矜贵异常。</p><p>  有手下把捅了城之内背上好多下的那把小刀拿过来，海马濑人只看了一眼就让挪开，“为什么打你？帮派火并？”</p><p>“倒不是，”城之内克也下意识摸摸鼻子，牵动肩膀后背，疼得嘶嘶几声，眼角有点湿，不好意思地低下头：“我欠了她们的钱。”</p><p>  “欠债还钱，你的父母没教过你？”</p><p>  城之内克也又抬头，面色古怪地看着海马濑人，似乎不是责怪她言语上的不客气，而是货真价实地认定她缺少常识，“我爸妈离婚了，我妈去了其他城市，至于钱，都是为了还我爸的赌债。”</p><p>  末了，她又添上一句：“债主说不还就要拖我去陪酒。”</p><p>  海马濑人脸色也有点不好看了，城之内克也穿着童实野高中的制服，好歹算她半个学妹，不过她一向没什么人情可讲，“她们捅你，你就想自杀？”</p><p>  虽然一楼跳不死人，但底下好歹是水泥地，如果不是落在车顶，城之内克也一双腿怎么也要残上三个月。</p><p>  “没有，我想跑来着，白井——就是这个，左起第三个，”城之内克也皱着鼻子，像只不高兴的萨摩耶：“她不相信我挨了打还会还钱，要拍照片抵押。</p><p>  海马濑人想也不想，“什么照片？”</p><p>  这话问得城之内克也浑身不自在，双手抓着制服裙摆紧了松松了紧，酒精棉都掉在地上，才小声说：“裸照。”</p><p>  说完她就深觉无地自容，尤其顶着对面女社长倨傲蓝眼睛里的那一抹光，那点闪烁的意味说不清道不明，总归让城之内克也深觉——下流。就仿佛她在那道视线里被剥光，真正变成商品供人打量。</p><p>  她到宁可去陪酒或者拍张裸照。</p><p>  海马濑人的耳膜被女孩清朗声线烧得发烫，一个“裸”字像深冬的烈火，舔着足尖向上烧，半旧的圆头制服鞋有几道奔跑时留下的灰色擦痕，做工不太好，歪出来的走线边缘包裹着珍珠瓷色的足背，淡青蓝血管浮凸，不穿长袜是现在学生的流行吗？城之内双腿并拢着，小腿纤细带伤，膝盖上有两个新换的OK绷，大腿隐藏在裙摆下，隐约可见晶莹骨肉，是少女浑然天成的柔软，穷苦家境没能磨灭掉她那份极有竞争力的第二性征美，又锻造出白色衬衫下一握纤细的腰，海马濑人想，如果拧一把，大概能得到蓝鳍金枪鱼出水时那般矫健活脱的狠狠一摆，嘶叫声如同重伤之时，少女似乳酪的小巧胸部颤动着，在洗褪色又小一码的内衣里颠荡，是街边意式风情店里敲破了焦糖壳下的椰奶布丁，吮一口，再贴着刀背一样的圆润锁骨往上吻，修长脖颈上血脉突突跳动，细软汗毛如春草，她可以舔舔跳得最凶猛的那根大动脉，手肘压住胸部，膝盖顶开大腿，听城之内克也抹着玫红色艳俗唇膏的那张嘴里泻出实在忍无可忍的呻吟，或许还有责骂，还有无意义的脏话，也会有她的名字。</p><p>  那女孩让她瞬间下流无比。</p><p>  海马濑人心里咯噔一下，指尖缠住耳坠，又松开，悻悻收回目光，错过了城之内克也不着痕迹的羞赧。</p><p> 不良少女在打架时隐藏恐惧，心动时掩饰害羞，海马濑人精英了一世，当然不懂。</p><p>  她们心思各异千回百转，也不过过去几个弹指的时间。手下眼观鼻鼻观心等待社长的命令，惹了祸的几个不良少女瑟瑟发抖，城之内克也不知道在想什么，海马濑人满脑子旖旎，额上的伤却还疼得厉害。</p><p>  真是一地鸡毛。</p><p>   海马濑人决定速战速决，她问清城之内克也的欠债，女孩低着头说出“五万円”时她差点出言讽刺“你是买了两根棒棒糖吗”，但好悬没有说出口，否则岂不是硬生生离她心心念念的布丁金枪鱼割开了距离。这么小的面额签支票简直浪费纸张，她吩咐下去，文秘部立刻有人处理。</p><p>  城之内克也就愣愣看着两小时前还趾高气扬的死敌在自己面前标准土下座认错：海马濑人不让她们出医药费，也不打算动用警力与法律，甚至把城之内欠她们的钱还上了，四个不良少女如蒙大赦，得到城之内克也的点头原谅后就带着哭花的妆容匆匆离开，生怕迟了一秒就要被童实野暴君剥皮拆骨、放干鲜血供其保持风度与美貌。</p><p>  海马濑人显然不知道自己已经从时代传奇进化到了都市传说。“童实野中学有助学金，”她话一出口，贴身秘书立刻送上申请资料，城之内克也抓着派克钢笔龇牙咧嘴，似乎写几个字比跳楼还痛苦，海马濑人倒是观察到她有一颗虎牙。秘书收回填好的表格，海马濑人站起身来，几步走到城之内克也面前，少女抬头看她，白皙脖颈十分漂亮，“你很需要钱？”</p><p>  城之内克也耸耸肩，“我爸赌博。”</p><p>  太好了。海马濑人恬不知耻，想这真是天助我也。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>淡蓝色长发的女秘书跑前跑后，把穿了海马濑人衬衫的城之内克也送回学校，又打点学生会让他们通过城之内的打工申请，连高中三年学费也一笔勾销。</p><p>  等到她一阵香风似的旋走，学长学姐们背过城之内克也就交头接耳，“她不是受过处分吗”“成绩那么差还打工，教导主任要气死了”“KC集团啦，做事还要和咱们讲道理吗”“城之内克也什么来头”，也有男孩问“来的人是谁啊？”</p><p>  一群人叽叽喳喳，对着网上公示的KC总部人员名单查来查去，才知道气质清冷的女人竟然是董事长的贴身秘书，MBA出身，手底有一家埃及学研究机构，各式各样名号一长串却也抵不过两寸免冠照夺人心魄，倘若知道海马濑人性取向，难免不对她们的关系想入非非。</p><p>  城之内克也不知道海马濑人取向，她闷头打工，赚来的钱大多替父亲填了窟窿，省下一点来买药妆店的各色便宜指甲油，偶尔也对YamahaR125痴心妄想。不良少女的圈子不愿意带她玩了，生活似乎一下就走上了正轨，她还交到个朋友——在同一家店工作的真崎杏子，恰好又是同学。女孩阳光又漂亮，还会跳舞，说是以后要去美国深造，为此文化课都学得相当扎实，城之内克也没少抄她的作业，如此过了半个学期，写字时也不像之前苦恼了，有几次还运气相当好的过了及格线，被精神矍铄的班主任拉上讲台一顿夸奖。</p><p>  “……城之内同学是濑人亲自推荐的学生，你们应该都知道KC的海马社长吧，学校百年典礼时她也来过，”班主任眯着眼，拍拍城之内克也的肩膀，“她很关心童实野，你们都是日本未来的希望，不要怠惰，要珍惜时间啊。”</p><p>  再次听到海马濑人的名字，居然是从班主任嘴里。</p><p>  打听消息是城之内克也的弱项，她还在做不良少女时就只会打架，拳头有多猛嘴巴就有多呆，还是杏子长袖善舞，让她用一个华夫巧克力冰淇淋来换，“海马濑人，原来是班主任的学生啦，”女孩和城之内并肩坐在公园的滑梯台阶上，嘴角被冰淇淋弄得有点脏，“听说海马社长给学校捐了很多钱哦，都是看在班主任的面子上，其他人她都不理的，童实野的女皇陛下啦，我们见都见不到的。”</p><p>  说罢，她又补了一句：“海马濑人据说脾气不好哦，从来不和平民来往，你们认识啊？”</p><p>  城之内克也一怔，想起那只派克钢笔，那点光，那团酒精棉，涂得五颜六色的指甲下意识摸摸鼻尖：“什么啊，她是贵族吗，日本早就没有贵族了。”</p><p>  真崎杏子把冰淇淋递到她嘴边，城之内克也负气般咬下一大口，栗蓉色口红留在华夫脆壳边缘，惹来杏子一拍，“吃这么多啊你!”</p><p>“你就打听到这么点啊，”城之内克也郁闷，口腔被冰淇淋捂得冰冰凉凉，熏得她鼻子发酸，味道也不是很好，怎么这么贵，“没有了吗？”</p><p>“没有了，说起来，想知道KC社长的消息，上网查不是很好？”</p><p>“诶？”海马濑人会允许有人在网上议论她吗？</p><p>  “普通财经网站或者大型论坛肯定不行啦，KC会控制的，去2ch看哦，”杏子把最后一点甜筒吃掉，站起来拍拍裙子，拉着城之内克也起身：“打工要迟到了，先走吧。”</p><p>  2ch……吗……</p><p>  城之内克也没有手机，杏子慷慨把自己的借给她，还让她偷偷在超市里间摸鱼。关东煮在外面咕嘟轻响，各色炸物的香味扰得城之内心烦意乱，她搜「海马濑人」，并没有多少有效信息，几条新闻和一些评论家的文章拖着不超过十个的回复，大多语焉不详。</p><p>  她想了想，退到首页，从第一页往下翻，不出三秒就看到了海马濑人的背影——背景是某个音乐会，KC社长穿一身军绿色风衣，领口里露出米白的心形领希腊裙，身边女人橄榄色眼睛金色头发，只有一半面容也美得惊心动魄，正偏过头对海马濑人低声说着什么，她好高啊，城之内克也恍惚极了，往下拉页面，海马濑人的三千粉黛被无聊网民们从颜色到身材论咖位谈出身扒了个透底：照片上名模是巴西裔，一年拍了四封美版VOGUE，是华伦天奴开场，纪梵希爱若珍宝，修长美腿圈内无敌，身高足有一米八。</p><p>  城之内克也正枕着膝头坐在小凳上，忍不住摸摸自己肥大工装裤下细细的脚腕，之前的伤是好了，但她今天蹬自行车用力过猛，不小心刮掉层皮，现在按按还火辣辣的疼。照片是半身照，她看见那女人比海马濑人矮半个头，又点开页面去Google海马濑人的身高。</p><p>  KC官网蓝底白字，一米八六，城之内忍不住倒吸一口凉气，咬着指甲想不知道自己能到她哪里。</p><p>  好烦。</p><p>  她浪费时间看什么八卦。</p><p>  城之内克也长出一口气，狠狠揉了揉脸，把手机还给杏子就投入了忙碌的工作中，偏偏今天是周五，来买关东煮的人多得不得了，她们甚至被迫加了两个钟头的班，好在老板贴心，按1.5倍薪水日结给她们。</p><p>  搭电车回去时路上已经没多少人了，城之内克也闭目养神，真崎杏子拿着小本子计算存下的钱数，“克也，克也，”女孩叫她：“你存了多少了？”</p><p>  城之内克也歪着头，掰掰手指，月薪刚结，加上今天的能有个六万五千円，只是这些钱存不了多久就会被父亲挖去喝酒，带在身上也不方便，不如找个时间去大吃一顿好了，“不多，周六去吃饭吗？今天谢谢你帮我代班。”</p><p>  “啊，我这周末都要练舞……”杏子遗憾地摇摇头，抽出手机想核对行程表，却打开了城之内来不及关掉的网页，里面的言论随着翻页数越来越劲爆，“这……你看了什么啊克也？”</p><p>  城之内克也一怔，啊，海马濑人是同性恋者，她也是刚知道的，这个消息对杏子来说太过劲爆了吗？她傻傻地凑上去看——</p><p>  「是被抛弃了吧www恶毒的好莱坞白人」</p><p>  「女皇的情人们最近都很多事情的样子，是觉得KC赚的太多自己拿的太少了嘛噗」</p><p>  「经纪人辟谣说网传消息不真实，是的我们都不信被濑人様分手的打击会让奥斯卡提名影后不想活哦」</p><p>  ……这都是什么。</p><p>  杏子嫌恶的关闭网页，又把浏览痕迹清理掉，“对不起克也，我不该让你看这个网站的。”</p><p>  “不过……海马濑人喜欢女人啊？”女孩细细的眉挑起来，颇有兴味地把城之内克也从上看到下，看得城之内后颈发凉，才忽然捂着嘴笑起来：“不会啦，我想多了。”</p><p>  城之内克也不明所以，杏子给她解释，“海马濑人有弟弟哦，你也知道吧，说不定只是流言越传越过分，被嫁接到海马濑人身上了。”</p><p>  说着她打开新的网页，几番搜索找到海马濑人出席决斗链接时的视频来。棕发的高挑女人一身银白风衣外披，内里是血一般暗红，手臂上细细勒着两道皮革，右臂上金属黑决斗盘漆光流动，爱丽丝蓝的指示灯映着她贴身的紧致短裙，一双腿包裹在同色长靴里，鞋跟不高，却掷地杀伐有声。海马濑人动作利落，抽牌，召唤，三只青白色巨龙投影在她身侧，一声怒吼，震得四下寂然，唯有她八风不动，劲瘦五指扣上耳际装饰，龙形金属框投下荧光蓝屏幕，而她一双眼睛比周身无机物更冷，直直看透三层屏幕，凛冽得让城之内克也浑身都颤抖起来。</p><p>  她忽然想起——自己还欠着海马濑人五万円。</p><p>**</p><p>  只可惜那叠薄薄的人民币还没等流入KC的账目就先造了毒手。</p><p>  城之内克也没想到自己的父亲那样不懂节制：她起早贪黑，送报打工刚还完二十万円，还贴上了海马濑人给的助学金，还不到四十八个小时，追债人又上门，拎着她父亲一只还在流血的胳膊，开口说这次欠了十五万，问城之内多少天能还清。</p><p>  打工一天是三千円，周末两天干十二个小时，十万八千円，衣服可以去公园用公共水龙头洗，食物可以吃便利店临期的，但……</p><p>  谁都不会傻到跟债主说“一个半月能还清”。</p><p>  一个半月，谁知道那时候父亲剩下的是左手还是右手。</p><p>  而且一个半月里，新的欠债一定会有。城之内克也满心酸涩，只能借着扶起父亲的机会偷偷眨几下眼把满眶的泪水挤掉，她希望没人看到这一幕。父亲半死不活地被她架着，嘴里酒气很重，颠三倒四地叫她的名字，克也，克也，对不起，帮帮爸爸……</p><p>  受不了了。</p><p>  不断推上山巅又滚落的巨石，西西弗斯的悲剧。</p><p>  城之内克也从口袋里摸出攒下的近七万円，男人们随意地接过，其中一个在她手臂上摸了一把，对着她猛然抽回手时带起的裙摆晃动嗤笑，“小克也啊，听说你以前挺能打的，”说来恶心，那些人居然断断续续注视了她半个青春，连叫起名字来都那么熟稔，“干脆别读书了，叔叔们带你到组织里去，到时候你爸爸就可以随便赌了。”</p><p>  男人们互相挤眉弄眼，发出畅快的笑声。</p><p>  “……不用，”城之内克也极力克制住一拳揍上去的念头，她可以把这个叼着烟卷的黄牙齿男人的鼻梁骨打断，兴许还能把他门牙踹掉两颗，但她不是蜗牛，可以背着房子逃跑。她强笑一下，清爽的面孔显露出一点谄媚：“钱一定会还的，我现在被KC资助了，上学不用钱，要攒钱很快的。”</p><p>  “KC啊，好大的企业，工厂里的零件都是金的吧，”一个男人把烟灰磕在门框上，烧穿了静香当初贴上去的玉桂狗贴纸，“这么优秀啊，小克也，你去KC工作好了……”</p><p>  他们给城之内克也下了最后通牒，“一周，不过一周之后还不上也没事，我们这还有份工作等着你呢。”领头的人跺了跺脚，吓得她的父亲浑身发抖，“走了！”</p><p>  闷热的夜里有细小蚊蝇在灯下乱飞，城之内克也从抽屉里找出自己曾经常用的红药水和脱脂棉，撕开胶带替父亲包扎好伤口，男人嘴里酒气熏天，不断挣扎，城之内贴身的一件背心湿透了，等床上终于响起熟悉的呼噜声，她终于忍无可忍般甩掉拖鞋，扯了件T恤冲进浴室里。</p><p>  花洒里冰冷的水像那双冷蓝色的眼睛，从她每一寸肌肤侵入，四肢百骸，城之内克也在昏黄灯光下看见镜子里的自己，及肩金色头发扎起，失去内衣托聚的胸脯向两旁柔柔分开，乳晕是淡淡的水红色，她试着抓了一下，不算很大，但却是软得迷人。</p><p>  城之内克也咬住唇，盯着自己露出的那片白牙，镜中少女不算如何漂亮，秀丽还是有几分，小巧的鼻尖和挺拔恰好的鼻梁，眼睛在浴室朦胧的雾气里依旧水亮。她再走近一点，就看见自己纤细的腰和平坦小腹——就在几个月前，这里还被人踹青了一大块，城之内有点悻悻地想，她似乎终于意识到自己真的很年轻，这没什么好夸耀的，就像人人有吃住有衣穿，她的资本就这一点点，只是和黄金差不多，天生带着价值，在人眼里是一笔硬通货。</p><p>  她是值钱的。</p><p>  这个想法让她忍不住浑身发抖，搂紧了自己的双臂，闷头埋进盛满水的浴缸里。</p><p>**</p><p>  海马濑人工作了两个小时，打内线让秘书送杯咖啡过来，她精神不算太好，否则也不会把难以应付的情人们全部打发干净，又惹来网络上一段字节汹涌。</p><p>  但她的理智还高涨着。</p><p>  KC内线通讯软件跳出消息提示，海马濑人点开，是贴身秘书的Q版青眼白龙头像，「要不要咖啡❤️」</p><p>  海马濑人看着女秘书在话尾刻意加上的恶趣味桃心，眼角狠狠一抽——她最忠诚，最得力的手下，画出KC标志性青眼白龙吉祥物的琪莎拉，一起长大的青梅竹马。</p><p>  同时也是不动声色办好了城之内克也相关的所有手续，用行动提醒她别身败名裂的贴心好秘书。</p><p>  自己人才是最可怕的人。</p><p>  果然，不到五分钟，敲门声咚咚响起，没经过她应允就推门而入，海马濑人料想是琪莎拉，冷冷一眼瞥过去，看到的却是脸颊红扑扑的女孩小心翼翼端着咖啡走过来、被她一道视线吓得后退半步。</p><p>  女社长一套公报私仇的冠冕说辞都堵在了喉咙里。</p><p>  城之内克也悄悄看了海马濑人看一眼，见她没说什么，才慢慢挪进办公室，顺手把门关上，咖啡送到桌前，小声说：“你的秘书让我端过来的。”</p><p>  通讯软件适时弹出新对话：「优秀学生家境困难，希望在KC找一份工作。」</p><p>  「我有告诉她KC是不会招兼职工的，但她好像想和濑人大人亲自聊一聊?」</p><p>  海马濑人默然，把目光移到手足无措的城之内克也身上，女孩也在偷偷看她，柔软的琥珀色眼睛像颗便宜的糖果，上不得高台，却难以让人说句不甜。几个月不见，她的伤口都好得七七八八，休息日也穿着学校制服，白色大腿袜洗得半透明，包裹着女孩干净的曲线。在同龄人里，城之内克也算是相当高的，今天看她站着，制服裙下难免露出圆圆膝盖与一小截大腿，那段白肉让袜口压出一道弧线，似乎一碰就能晃起来，在裙摆下稚嫩却风情地鼓胀着。</p><p>  她心旌动摇，屏幕上的帝国版图瞬间一文不值。城之内克也迟疑着，海马濑人不说话，她有求于人，又满怀希冀与羞耻，也一声不吭。海马濑人不动声色，通过琪莎拉发来的消息将城之内克也最近的动态摸得一清二楚，才把办公笔记本合上，啪得一声轻磕，女孩才回过神，受训练般站得笔直，屏息聆听KC社长的发话。</p><p>  海马濑人被逗笑了，只好绷住嘴角，“KC近期没有招募计划。”</p><p>  城之内克也的肩膀立刻就塌下去了。女孩无意识地扯扯落在胸前的发尾，嘴唇抿了又抿，精心涂画的口红都被抿出了唇线范围，她求助似得望着海马濑人，却说不出什么话——她又不是什么优秀学生，甚至因为差点闹到进少管所，怎么能颠倒黑白让人资助自己。</p><p>  她本来也不是能坦然诉说脆弱的人，甚至根本就不知道自己为什么会脑子一热骑了一个半小时的自行车跑来KC总部。</p><p>  万语千言汇成一句话。城之内克也悻悻的想，海马濑人真狡猾。</p><p>  明明是她用那种眼神打量自己，又替她还钱、申请助学金，就像给流浪的小狗送上一只烤全鸡那样丰盛——可对城之内克也来说天大的帮助，在海马濑人眼里，却又似不过随手翻过书页一样随意。</p><p>  城之内克也心里无不酸涩，就算可有可无，一时兴起，对她来说却是实实在在地解决了困境，说是被拯救也不为过。海马濑人轻而易举，让她脆弱，让她试探，让她犹犹豫豫，却满怀期望被回应的忐忑与奢望。</p><p>  海马濑人喝了口咖啡，香精和脂末的甜与苦，速溶的。她从一杯咖啡就能看出琪莎拉就是故意，当然也看出城之内克也在想什么。</p><p>  这只在泥里打滚也很快乐的小狗，到处疯跑、天不怕地不怕的小东西，终于发现自己也有被人抱在怀里洗净疼爱的机会。</p><p>  城之内克也那张委屈的脸上似乎写了几个大字：您可以为所欲为。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FBI WARNING：百合，指交开苞，未成年性行为/性交易</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>办公桌里有擦拭文件的酒精棉，海马濑人拉开抽屉，让城之内克也拿几张。坐在她腿上的女孩低着头，抓到塑料包装袋递过去，海马濑人让她撕开，伸出一只左手示意城之内帮忙，换来不良少女没好气的疑问：“干什么擦手，不嫌你脏。”</p><p>    海马濑人轻轻挑了下眉尾，没说话，替城之内克也挨个解开白衬衫纽扣，女孩里面穿了背心，她毫不客气，抓住下摆掀起来，两个圆滚的乳房晃了晃，水滴似的缀着，冷空气一激，红嫩乳尖立刻就颤巍巍挺立起来，城之内克也禁不住扭了扭腰，换来海马濑人在她张开的大腿内侧松松一掐，城之内一受刺激，上半身弓弦般弯起，乳尖在海马濑人脸上堪堪蹭过，闹得她脸都红了。被突然袭击的人却毫不客气，海马濑人侧过脸，对着乳尖狠狠亲一下，复而又把那一点抿在唇间，衔着樱桃一般不放开，唾液都用舌尖抹在奶孔，末了吮吸两下，城之内克也就像受了凉，腰部簌簌颤抖，又不敢去搂住女人的脖颈，只好抓过海马濑人搭在自己肩上的右手，垂下眼睫一点一点细细擦干净。</p><p>    锐气被挫的小狗乖顺了，自诩饲主的海马濑人满意非常，她让城之内克也搭着自己的肩，专心把鼻尖并脸颊都沉在那两团软腻的山丘里，牙齿收在嘴唇里，有一下没一下地折磨女孩正发育着的乳房。果然如她所想，香滑白嫩，是奶酪，是中国的丝绸，温热着贴紧她的眼底眉睫，乳晕散淡，浅色的薄薄一圈，微微肿起，忠诚地刻下海马濑人的齿痕。她咬住那一朵开得太羞赧的樱花，舌心贴上，抵着奶尖慢慢打转。</p><p>    城之内克也被玩得在她身上乱动，细瘦腰身稍微后退一点，就被海马濑人咬着乳尖拖回来，重新将乳晕纳入唇齿间舔吮。那对奶不是太大，海马濑人来回尝过几遍，一手拖住整个圆乳掐住，磨牙吮血般狠狠吸上几口，又对着胸口皮肉一顿轻咬，城之内胆大包天，面对这种难以启齿的钝痛也败下阵来，搂着海马濑人的肩膀暴露胆怯，试图转移女社长可怕的专注，大腿几下想要并拢，却又仿佛邀请，慢慢张得更开。</p><p>    海马濑人满意了，她收回掐着那只奶的手，拨开制服裙侧边扣，拉下拉链，在城之内克也逐渐湿润的内裤外侧轻轻揉了几下，挑起侧线伸进去。另一只手却从女孩漂亮的脊线上挪开，捻起另一颗还没来得及掐玩过的乳头，漫不经心地揉捏拉扯，时不时凑过去亲一下，把玩钢笔一般清闲。</p><p>    城之内克也连嘴唇都要咬不动了，低低的发出鼻音，喉咙被什么堵着一样，也不想叫一声海马社长来求个饶。她看海马濑人游刃有余，只有海马濑人自己明白，此刻无所不知的KC社长正面对着比万事万物都更有趣更新奇的东西——她手指下的那道裂口，湿濡腥甜的软肉，彷如蚌壳翕张，顶上藏着颗小小的粉红珍珠，再往上摸一些，还是软趴趴的干净皮肤，熟胀的肉丘，确实整个阴阜都光滑如莓果布丁，一点杂乱的野草也无。</p><p>    和城之内克也无所顾忌的野蛮性格确实不搭。海马濑人难得笑了，城之内克也正盯着她那张薄唇消化胸前和双腿间说不上来的难受，突然见到这昙花一现，禁不住情动，低了身凑过去想讨个糖块般的亲亲，海马濑人只要她乖，什么都好说，任她贴上来，用舌尖慢慢撬开小孩毫无邪念的嘴唇，埋在城之内腿间的手指在穴口揉了几把，也拨开软耷的花唇，慢慢伸进去。</p><p>    城之内克也想张口，海马濑人知道她多半是要无意义呻吟，索性紧紧搂住腰肢不准人乱动，舌尖探入齿列，一根手指也摸进穴里，又潮又紧的甬道像块温热的果冻，海马濑人爱不释手，退出来在穴口又摸了好几下，才不客气地插进一根手指，细细揉遍内里肉壁，几乎烫得她也要呻吟起来，更别说忽然被开苞的城之内克也。女孩想尖叫，却被编白牙齿咬住舌尖，要命一样狠狠噬咬又重重吮吸，她企图收紧下身，又让海马濑人摸得一阵酸软，腰眼一酸，沉沉坠感直涌而下，一股清液缓缓流出，舔着海马濑人修长手指，一点点流到穴口，和破处渗出的血迹逐渐混合。</p><p>    好想哭。</p><p>    痛，憋闷，痒到发麻，冷，还有破罐子破摔的空落感。</p><p>    城之内克也眨眨眼，却没有泪水能流，或许是因为海马濑人正在细细吻她，用低沉端正的声线叫她名字：“城之内克也？”</p><p>    那双铁锈蓝的眼睛里没有光，却倒影着自己的脸。</p><p>    城之内克也试着动了动腰，下身好涨，海马濑人看她还有力气，勾了勾埋在穴里的手指，搔刮红湿的肉壁，往更深处摸。城之内克也不想让她再继续了，弓起身虚弱地反抗，额头抵着女人漂亮的下颌，被几番亲吻也忍不住呜咽。海马濑人摸得舒服，整个人如坠梦中，一边轻啄着城之内光滑的额头，把那些金黄的发丝吻得更乱，另一边用指腹轻轻抵上某个收紧呈环状的结。</p><p>    只刚碰上，城之内克也就忍不住呻吟一声，低低高高，春情难耐。</p><p>    “城之内，”海马濑人几乎是惊喜的，指尖磨磨那个紧闭的小口，手臂从腰背攀援而上，死死按住肩膀，不准她挣扎一下。城之内克仿佛触动了某个天生的警报系统，又舒服又怕，扭着腰和屁股，撒娇一样躲闪，她力气本来很大，海马濑人也没指望能按住她，只是往那处蚌肉般紧致的小口一顶，顶得城之内克也都要哭了，叫声简直称得上淫乱，海马濑人爱听这声音，多少次被赞颂都比不上城之内克也一声叫床，“知道这是什么吗？”</p><p>    海马濑人仿佛用嘴唇在她发丝与额角上写字，声音透过骨骼，直接传到城之内克也耳蜗里。她不留情面的，慢慢的，一下一下，性交一样用手指肏着那块软肉，纤长指尖捅进去，疼得城之内克也抵在她下巴上的额头都汗湿一片，再管不住嘴，放浪地呻吟起来。</p><p>    “你的子宫口很浅。”</p><p>    女社长摸了摸她的脸，用手掌替她把额发撩上去，城之内克也仰着脖子，一个字也说不出，大腿根部抽动着，张开口，干渴般喘息，叫声几乎要撕裂喉管，又疼又快乐。她眼睛里的蜜糖化到快要滴出来，海马濑人亲亲她的眉骨，城之内克也的眉弓不高，温温柔柔，实在可爱。</p><p>    “很少见。”</p><p>    城之内克也被这句夸奖弄得委屈又羞耻地高兴，她想说什么，海马濑人却不给她这个机会，女人的手指劲瘦有力，在子宫口狠捣一圈，抵着那块软肉飞快地几十下抽插，再拔出手指时城之内克也就尖叫着弄湿了自己的裙子，喷出的清液落在海马濑人手腕上，她们交叠的地方，自然也弄脏了KC社长那套造价昂贵的标志性服装。</p><p>    不过显然，海马濑人并不在意这个。她努力着，不轻蔑，并不打算对好不容易等来的人随意对待，尽力温柔，为城之内克也着想。她搂着女孩发抖的身体，揉了把手感一流的胸，说出自己的打算：“以后别打工了，好好学学，可以当我的贴身秘书。”</p><p>    城之内克也没说话。</p><p>    海马濑人本意是用她换掉琪莎拉，但事后温存，实在不想提其他人的名字。城之内克也不吭声，她只当是女孩害羞，干脆搂着人，重新打开笔记本办公，反正城之内克也浑身一团糟，早晚要开口对她说话。</p><p>    城之内克也呼吸还没平稳，就看到海马濑人再度投入工作……她之前说什么来着？让我学着给她当秘书？</p><p>    那要多久才能正式工作啊！</p><p>    前不良少女心里百转千回，生意人就是坏，比黑社会还黑，我到底是来做什么的啊？</p><p>    最终一肚子话和怒火都化成一股莫名的力量，海马濑人感觉到城之内克也抖抖索索整理好了衣裙，正想低头看看小狗自己舔毛的可爱模样，一阵剧痛从下巴袭来，她差点咬断舌头——城之内想也不想一拳挥出，沙哑嗓子里蹦出石破天惊的怒吼：</p><p>    “给钱！”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>私人医生半跪在地上，用白色纱布包着的冰块替女社长冷敷被打肿的下巴，罪魁祸首则拖着一身情欲的味道，毫不客气地从落地衣架上抓过紫色风衣胡乱裹在身上，双腿一倒一立，右手撑住气鼓鼓的脸，看也不看伤者一眼。</p><p>  琪莎拉踩着高跟鞋进来时看到的就是这样一幅景象。城之内克也脖子上还有吻痕，估计是腿坐麻了，她跳下沙发就去翻海马濑人的办公桌，海马濑人正仰着头，瞥见城之内克也伸手到她抽屉里翻，还以为女孩是要找钱，当下吩咐贴身秘书：“把支票簿拿来，琪莎拉。”</p><p>  琪莎拉也不管，找了支票簿和钢笔递过去，海马濑人维持着仰头姿势，银色钢笔在指尖一转，签名行云流水，也不知道是练了多久。琪莎拉数数那些零，心底暗赞一声手笔好大。</p><p>  女社长撕下支票递过去，薄薄纸张恰好扫在城之内背上，女孩像被戳了脊梁骨的猫一样抖了抖，转身时手里抓着盒开了封的女士烟和一个塑料打火机。她挑了根烟叼在嘴里，低下头熟练地打着火，凑上去吸了两口把烟点着，肺里的空气吐在海马濑人手上，“不要支票，”城之内克也仿佛见了什么新鲜玩意，她笑了笑，垂下眼睫，咬住滤嘴深吸一口，薄荷爆珠呛得人直想流泪，“我要现钞。”</p><p>  说完，她望着海马濑人，挥了下手里的烟盒：“要不要来一根？”</p><p>  海马濑人的声音闷闷的，“少抽烟。”她接过冰块，左右活动一下脖子，示意医生出去。</p><p>  “喂，从你抽屉里拿的，我戒烟几个月了好不好！”城之内克也瞟了海马濑人一眼，说不上是不满还是揶揄，可她眼角熏红，浑身湿漉漉的媚态还没散去，烟雾缭绕，硬生生让海马濑人看出两分妖冶来。</p><p>  即使是名义上的情人，海马濑人也从来没有亏待过她们，更何况城之内克也刚和她睡了，是第一次，女孩青涩又敏感的反应很可口，事后又砸拳头又抽烟的做派也没让海马濑人讨厌，“琪莎拉，你去兑支票。”</p><p>  正在看戏的女秘书一怔，她什么时候打过这种下手，当即绵里藏针，恭谦地微微低下头去：“请问账上的提款理由怎么写？”</p><p>  写嫖资吗？琪莎拉唯恐天下不乱：走公账，政府是要查的；走私账，海马圭平早晚也看到。</p><p>  海马濑人想也不想：“不写，有人问就说我提的。”</p><p>  琪莎拉一口气梗住，海马濑人站起身，冰袋丢进垃圾桶，顺手掐掉城之内克也的烟，“不然何必叫你去？”</p><p>  好手段，是她栽了。琪莎拉悻悻，只是还没等离开，城之内克也就打断了她们的对话，“磨磨蹭蹭，”女孩试图从海马濑人手上把烟抢回来，但女社长眼疾手快，已经把烟扔了垃圾桶，城之内克也瞪她一眼，端起在早就凉透的咖啡也倒进去：“烟头要熄灭才能扔！”</p><p>  这一下大大出乎海马濑人的意料，“你平常抽烟也这样？”</p><p>  “怎么可能，”城之内克也把剩下的烟揣进制服裙口袋：“要打架了一甩手就扔了，谁还有那个时间去弄啊。”</p><p>  “你现在不是赶时间吗？”</p><p>  城之内克也恨恨地，一把关上办公抽屉：“我怕把公司烧了你没钱付给我！”</p><p>  海马濑人觉得这样比和小模特聊新古典派油画有意思多了，“你要多少钱？”</p><p>  “二十万！”</p><p>  哇，好大一笔钱。琪莎拉在心里感叹，都抵得上海马濑人做一次美甲彩绘了，五根指头的。</p><p>  海马濑人也不多话，走到琪莎拉身边，径自从女秘书外套口袋里抽出钱夹数了二十张，一沓钞票在她手里显得格格不入，城之内克也怕她反悔似的扑上来抢，海马濑人松开手，顺带被小凶狗抢走夹在前胸口袋的钢笔。</p><p>  城之内克也把钱小心地折了两折，放在口袋最贴身的地方，又在里面掏了掏，掏出张纸片，咬开钢笔在上面勾了下递给海马濑人：“你收好。”</p><p>  好专业，现在援交都开发票了。琪莎拉心中一阵感动，决定给海马濑人安排一个征税演讲的行程。</p><p>  海马濑人接过纸片和笔，她倒要看看城之内克也玩什么花样。纸片大概名片那么大，上面工工整整地画着十个小方格，其中一个被城之内克也划掉了，“那个……”</p><p>  她抬起头，面前的女孩涨红了脸，看起来比刚才做爱时还要害羞，“那个，我听说，呃，一次是…两万円，”城之内克也吞吞吐吐，眼睛都不知道往哪里放，海马濑人离她也就半步的距离，或许是做贼心虚，她总觉得人人都知道女社长西装裤上那一块水渍是从她双腿间流出来的，“我，我预支二十万，所以还剩下九次……”</p><p>  “当然！你不要也可以的！我攒够了钱就把剩下的退给你！”城之内克也大声说，见海马濑人沉默不语，又从口袋里把刚刚细心收好的钞票拿出来，认真数出五张递过去：“给……”</p><p>  海马濑人眸光微动，脑内计算着一次两万，退五万是什么意思？</p><p>  “这是欠你的，对不起，我还得晚了。”</p><p>  城之内克也愧疚非常，如果不是那群人上门讨债，她就可以把自己攒的钱还给海马濑人了，用债主支付的钱来还债算什么啊……</p><p>  她低下头，几乎要被耻辱和无力淹没：“我赚到钱马上就还……谢谢您。”</p><p>  是啊，还要怎么样？城之内克也疲惫极了，腿间隐隐的撕裂感和小腹时不时传来的疼痛让她脸色开始发白，烟草镇痛的效果已经过去了，就像海马濑人刚才带给她的羞耻而又快乐的感觉……自己真的该谢谢她，谢谢海马濑人对自己的好感和帮助。</p><p>  再留在这里，未免有点不要脸了。</p><p>  城之内克也鞠了个躬，咬牙绕开海马濑人走出去，一时间，好的坏的，所有半小时前发生过的一切都在她脑袋里打转，她想，自己还没有好好和海马濑人说上几句话呢。</p><p>  她的性格太急了，像醉酒的父亲，像一去不回的母亲，莽撞而暴躁的脾气，被人指点就忍不住针锋相对的凶狠……刚才的自己是什么样的？</p><p>  坐在海马濑人身上，撒娇撒痴，呻吟高潮的自己，又是什么样的？</p><p>  好歹没有太让人讨厌吧。</p><p>  城之内克也吸吸鼻子，按住制服裙，口袋里的纸钞让她安全感陡生，感应门从内打开，她不顾身上的疼痛，低头跑了出去。</p><p>  “看够了？”</p><p>  琪莎拉猛然回神，海马濑人阴恻恻的视线盯得她一背冷汗，“看够了就回去工作。”</p><p>  说完，KC社长若无其事地收回伸出却没能拉住对方的手，回到了办公桌前。</p><p>**</p><p>  那群流氓拿到钱就罢手了，城之内克也心疼地扶起瘫坐在地上的父亲，他的衣服上全是水，不知道遭受到了怎样的虐打。领头的男人数完钞票，大手一挥：“带你爸爸走吧，小克也！你还真是个孝顺的女儿！”</p><p>  城之内克也僵着脸，不想对他们赔笑，也不想龇牙咧嘴暴露脆弱给人看。好在父亲酒醒了，伤得不重，可以自行走路。父亲骑着她的脚踏车，城之内拢好裙摆坐在车后，父亲的脊梁弯下去，是一座一眼就可望到尽头的山，城之内克也想，自从妈妈走了之后，这是爸爸第一次骑车带她回家。</p><p>  公寓楼里的家还有一股酒气弥漫着，但这并不重要，城之内克也进门的第一件事就是洗澡——她忍着痛从KC总部骑自行车去找爸爸，一路上冷汗都把衣服浸透了，天气又热，要不是口袋里还有海马濑人的薄荷爆珠烟提神，她几乎要晕倒在路上。</p><p>  父亲在老旧的沙发上坐下，看到城之内克也抱着衣服往浴室里钻，忽然喊住了她：“克也！”</p><p>  “干嘛？我想洗个澡。”城之内克也尽量放松语气，什么也没发生似得：“老爸你坐一会，我等下就做饭！”</p><p>  “你哪来的钱？！”</p><p>  完了，父亲酒醒了肯定会问的。“找朋友借的，要还的，”城之内克也轻轻地说：“老爸，别再赌了，我知道……”</p><p>  “你知道什么！”父亲忽然打断了她的话，城之内克也还没反应过来，一个巴掌狠狠落在她颈侧——她忽然发抖，那是海马濑人留下的吻痕，“你说实话，钱是哪来的！”</p><p>  很痛。</p><p>  但她已经习惯了这种来自家庭的剧痛，“我去酒吧打工了，”女孩抬起头，纤秀的五官透出一股扭曲的凶狠感，仿佛每次和人打架，宣泄无处接纳的情感，也以痛止痛，“有人动手动脚，我揍了他，抢了他的钱跑了。”</p><p>  “哦，”父亲的神态立刻就轻松下来，甚至伸手在城之内克也脖子上揉了一下：“没事就好，以后不准去那种地方了。”</p><p>  “克也，你是女孩子，要学会保护自己。”</p><p>  直到浴室门关上，花洒喷出滚烫的热水将她的皮肤烫得通红，城之内克也也没再开口说一句话。</p><p>  她死死咬住嘴唇，一滴眼泪也没掉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>城妹的父亲人设贴近漫画，虽然是一个不负责任的人，但是并没有烂到无药可救。<br/>过渡章，“交配之后，所有的动物都悲伤”，城妹的脆弱是有原因的。<br/>下一章是初次约会，社长：来了来了，谁都不准欺负我的小美人</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>  风熏日刚到，各国的气候都渐渐进入暑热，海马圭平从美国归来，一边向海马濑人汇报与国际幻想社的合作项目，一边倾诉起在异国的不适感：“还好不是姐姐去美国，加州真是奇怪的地方，才五月就热得要吃冰镇西瓜。”</p><p>  海马濑人一直宠爱这个血脉相通的弟弟，听到这话立刻让秘书准备冰饮，又将中央空调温度调低，一时间KC总部人人裹上预备好的薄毯冬衣，腹诽自家社长不懂为节能减排做些贡献。琪莎拉亲自送上冰牛奶，圭平哭笑不得地接过，“琪莎拉姐，我都满二十岁了，怎么还是牛奶。”</p><p>  不怪海马濑人关心过度，圭平出生时就是难产，身体虚弱，以至于十二三岁身高只有一米一。那时已经拔节如竹的海马濑人长姐如母，买下三座牧场并若干处渔场，蛋白质与矿物质一拥而上，海马圭平于期间浸淫多年，终于出落得凤表龙姿，芝兰玉树，不堕海马家威名。</p><p>  琪莎拉微笑：“海马社长吩咐的。”</p><p>  又说，“圭平这次去美国谈了些什么？”</p><p>  深知长姐对怪兽卡牌毫无兴趣的海马圭平决定和琪莎拉分享自己的成果，他郑重其事，将随身手提箱放在社长办公桌上，海马濑人面无表情，凝视着亲弟指纹解锁、缓缓打开箱子，深红色绒面上端正摆放三张卡牌，精钢框架固定，钻石表膜覆盖，流光溢彩。</p><p>  ——三张小孩子玩的决斗怪兽卡牌。</p><p>  ——只不过上面绘制的是KC特有吉祥物，青白色身躯的狂暴之龙经过贝卡斯重新绘制，獠牙微探暴戾无双，十足契合海马濑人审美。</p><p>  要的就是这份八方来朝的气魄。琪莎拉身为青眼白龙设计者，狂喜之下差点想要将卡牌据为己有，海马圭平在一边介绍，“这是贝卡斯亲自开发的新卡，青眼白龙是八星通常怪兽里攻击力最高的，代表着KC的地位。”</p><p>  决斗者的浪漫，海马濑人一笑置之，任凭弟弟处理这三张独一无二的卡片，海马圭平倒是珍而重之，第一张交给姐姐，第二张自己收下，第三张则递给了旁边眼巴巴望着的琪莎拉。</p><p>  青色长发的貌美女人忍不住抱着海马圭平贴面亲吻，已经成人的男孩虽然有点不好意思，但琪莎拉就像他第二个姐姐，望着那张冰雪消融般的嫣然国色，海马圭平忽地想起身处美国时看见的新闻，“姐姐，听说您把那些情人都处理了？”</p><p>  没想到圭平都知道了。海马濑人皱眉，她早晚要把那群狗仔队挨个挂到世贸大厦顶层窗口外，“嗯，断干净了。”</p><p>  “太好了！”海马圭平真心高兴，倒不为姐姐离经叛道的取向，而是他作为海马濑人最宠爱的弟弟，没少接到那些露水情缘打来的求情电话，哭诉着求他帮忙联系没人情味却又叫她们肝肠寸断的KC女王。想到那些女人们花招频出的手段，他又忍不住担心，“不过那些人平常就很喜欢说姐姐的事情，要不要KC出面镇压一下？”</p><p>  “有人接手。”海马濑人不想多谈，圭平听了这句话也明白她所指是谁，琪莎拉捧着青眼白龙卡牌欢天喜地地离开，他们姐弟也开始聊起了这次合作的资金走向与分派。</p><p>  KC盈利额向来高得惊人，员工只要保持自身忠贞与尽责便可获得最优待遇，海马濑人惯爱用锋利又不会伤及自身的武器，她手头散漫，做事又雷厉风行，世人是慕强也好是图财也罢，总归大批精英纷纷投入麾下。海马圭平温和又宽容，打理人事井井有条，KC稳居王者地位丝毫不动，就日本经济长远而言，也不知是好是坏。</p><p>  ——当然，这些都和顶着一本书在路边苦等的城之内克也没有关系。</p><p>  离接受海马濑人的援助已经过了半个多月，父亲或许是手气不错，安分地还没惹上赌债，城之内克也抓紧时间工作攒钱，打算偿还欠下的风月人情债。周末时便利店的薪水比平时要高一点，也有客人会不要找回的零钱，老板甚至能请她们吃上一根冰糕，城之内克也蹬着脚踏车，半路上瞥见一个女士皮包孤零零落在路边，当下一转车头过去拾起了包。</p><p>她手上都是汗，还有握着旧车把留下的一点灰褐色脏污，包是纯白色，虽然掉在地上却也没沾什么灰尘。城之内克也猜它估计是遗失不久，索性支起脚踏车，站在路边等起失主。</p><p>不巧一阵热风吹过，线样密集的雨幕就拉了开来。城之内克也暗叫不好，把包抱在怀里手忙脚乱地掏出一本最不喜欢的数学书顶在头上：这时候就算想骑车去警局上交失物也不方便，她的车是二手市场淘来的，刹车性能差点，万一路滑就大事不妙。</p><p>  除了等待，似乎也没有其他办法。</p><p>  皮包夹在腋下，百无聊赖地等着，城之内克也下意识审视起自己左手上斑斓的指甲油：她的手不怎么漂亮，手指还算长，但指尖是圆圆的，指甲也宽而短，一绷紧就显得胖乎乎，不秀气，更别说纤细有力。细小的疤痕不少，指缘因为干燥，裂口和干涸的血斑都在。这样一只手上，就算认真涂了布鲁斯蓝与冰沙系磨砂甲油搭配也不能违心夸一句美。</p><p>  就像她自己，一支颜色和形状不太出挑的花，只是因为还在开着，所以能有各种各样的机会。</p><p>  不美就不美吧。城之内克也懒懒地挠挠下巴，擦掉汇聚的雨水，她又不是为了美丽而活着的。</p><p>  只是眼看打工要迟到，她最终还是锁上车，冒着雨跑到了最近的警局上交失物，又留下个人信息，登记好一阵子才得以脱身，日本的社会就是这样龟毛，做什么都慢吞吞，只有便利店里的人潮一波接一波。杏子一个人干两个人的活，城之内克也为迟来了一小时愧疚不已，她破天荒买了橱窗里昂贵的小蛋糕作为感谢，杏子递干毛巾给她，顺手接过蛋糕用小勺挖尝一口尝尝，吐槽道：“你是攒了多少钱啊，敢迟到还敢买小蛋糕！”</p><p>  城之内克也擦干头发，晃晃脑袋，那副模样活像只温驯的大金毛，惹得其他姐姐辈的同事喊着“好可爱哦”凑上来挨个摸她，那些带着卤煮味和钱币干燥气息的手柔软又带着薄茧，像是记忆里妈妈的手。城之内克也任她们摸着，那副样子让人更怜惜，一个前辈把自己备着的T恤借给她穿，“快穿上哦克也，别感冒了。”前辈说着，还倒了杯热水给她。城之内克也记得，这是店里年纪最大的店员，有个正念初中的女儿。休息室里，形形色色，各个年龄，容貌各异的女性匆匆打理着手上的事情，她恍惚看见了自己的缩影。</p><p>  大概她也会像这样，慢慢长大，继续做着简单但能够糊口的活计，或许结婚，成为一个母亲，一点点老去，一点点开败，落在泥土里，慢慢被忘记。</p><p>  做一个再平凡不过的人。</p><p>  她本来也是平凡的人啊。</p><p>  没什么好不甘的。城之内克也道了句谢谢，接过热水和T恤，把自己收拾整洁。杏子还坐在小凳上品尝蛋糕，整个身体缩成一小团。作为一个舞者，她纤细四肢实际蕴含的力量远比看起来要大，她有自己的梦想，在百老汇的舞台上起舞，或许能留下一个名字，或许只是给某些人一个惊鸿一瞥、连姓名都不知的剪影。</p><p>  无数女性的肉体在沉闷的休息室里忍受着初夏的蒸腾，汗水和香气，肌肤并发丝，都融入这小小方寸地的墙壁立柜里，交付给生活，又接纳着生活的馈赠。</p><p>什么衣香鬓影，什么朝思梦寐——这才是她们的生活，这才是女人。</p><p>等到梅雨侵袭整个日本，城之内克也脱下制服外套，只穿着短袖衬衫，校徽别在胸口小袋子上，依旧难以驱散太阳雨带来的闷热。她趴在桌上，面前是皱巴巴的数学书，数学老师很年轻，嘴上抹着莓果一样的口红，色泽明丽，城之内克也只盯着她一张一合的嘴看，直到那张嘴合上，数学老师退到一边，而老班主任笑眯眯地带着个陌生女人进来。</p><p>接着，所有人的目光都落到了她身上。</p><p>城之内克也茫然地起身走上讲台，陌生女人握住她的手感谢她，说丢失的包里有一支存着逝去亲人资料的弥足珍贵的手机。按日本的法律，女人必须付给她物品十分之一价格的感谢费，班主任对此也不制止，任由女人交给城之内克也一个精致的礼品袋，又说了些感谢的话，这才送人离开。</p><p>“城之内同学的行为很值得表扬，我相信，大家如果碰到相同的事情，也一定会和她做出一样的决定，”班主任语气温和，“我们为了自己的未来，都在努力着，这是一个很辛苦的过程，一步都不能走错，否则就会离梦想越来越远了。”</p><p>那女人居然送给她一部手机。</p><p>不是时下年轻人喜欢的美国、韩国进口的新颖机型，而是国产的京瓷KZ-E685，这反而让城之内克也安心下来：她可不想让对方过分破费。她趁周末悄悄办理好了通话和上网的功能，和杏子交换了号码，安心在回家的电车上鼓捣起这个崭新的玩具来。</p><p>浏览器上陈列着若干条新闻，依热度从高到低，城之内克也新鲜劲正大，兴致勃勃地一条条点进去看，往下翻了半个屏幕，一条蓝色的字在「经济指数」「娱乐圈」「农民医疗补贴」里格外明显，“为鼓动征税  KC社长接受公开演讲”，城之内克也点开新闻，好巧，就在她家附近的一个公园，海马濑人分文不收，义务为政府背书。</p><p>时间也巧得很，下午五点到晚上六点。</p><p>城之内克也拨通了拥有手机以来的第一个电话：“喂，是杏子吗？”</p><p>“你打我的电话，不是我是谁啊？”杏子正在温习舞蹈动作，说话的内容和语调都很活泼：“怎么了克也，新手机好用吗。”</p><p>“很好用！我还是第一次用手机给人打电话，”城之内克也不好意思地握紧了手机：“杏子，那个，有件事想麻烦你一下，不知道可不可以？”</p><p>“嗯？说吧，是不是要借作业呀？”</p><p>“这个肯定要借的，数学太难了，我要混不下去了！”城之内克也抱怨一句，又想起正题，“我周末有点事情，能不能提早两个小时走？拜托了！”</p><p>“这个嘛……”</p><p>城之内克也一狠心：“请你吃拉面！最大份的豚骨拉面！”</p><p>  “诶？这倒是不用啦，只是你要去干什么啊？”真崎杏子十足好奇，城之内打工从不缺席，虽然不知道原因，但她应该算是比较缺钱的一类学生，现在又请客又早退的，到让作为朋友的她担心起来。</p><p>  “我……”城之内克也哑然，要怎么说？她不打算把海马濑人的事情告诉任何人，只好打马虎眼：“我之前有向人借钱，现在该还了。”</p><p>  杏子恍然大悟：“这样啊！那确实要早点还掉，我替你，你放心吧！”</p><p>**</p><p>  毕竟居高临下，琪莎拉一眼就看到了在人堆后面踮起脚努力仰望KC社长的城之内克也。女孩今天难得没穿校服，一件浅蓝的T恤，纯白色防晒外套，水洗得发白的牛仔裤。似乎淡淡化了点妆，但隔远了也不能确定。</p><p>  看她像只被引逗的小狗似的在人群后面跳来跳去，琪莎拉差点笑出来。她吩咐保安看好海马濑人的安全，自己施施然从后方下了台。</p><p>城之内克也正看得入神，海马濑人平素话不多，言简意赅，生动有力，这次大约是政治任务，居然老老实实按着稿子念。纵然语气是一贯的铿锵有力，看着却透露些不能自由发挥也不能摔桌走人的无奈，眉眼难得低垂着，城之内克也忍不住在心里大呼可爱，有点窃喜地咬着嘴唇傻笑，今天请杏子代班真是做的太对了！</p><p>她正高兴着，肩上忽然被人拍了几下，转身看去，却是海马濑人身边常在的脱俗美人，好像叫琪莎拉？城之内克也呆呆地看着她，不觉抿紧了嘴唇：琪莎拉与今天装束简单的海马濑人不同，或许是天气闷热，海马濑人即使是公开演讲也没穿那身标志性的行头，简单的纯黑无袖上衣，同色短裙，除了几条夸张的银色金属开扣和挂饰之外没有一点KC社长平时的风头，拼接的超短款牛仔外套，配了双纯白过膝靴，一双长腿七八米开外都能一眼望见。而琪莎拉穿了条前短后长的鱼尾裙，一字肩，缎面的，淡青蓝流水般，在夕阳里也波辉纹涌。长发盘起，露出精巧如瓷的肩颈和手臂来，小腿纤细，足下三寸高跟鞋冰白玉砌，倒比海马濑人更像位贵族小姐。</p><p>真的是很漂亮的人啊……</p><p>“还记得我吗？”琪莎拉巧笑嫣然，城之内克也连忙回答：“记得！您是海马社长的秘书！”</p><p>她的敬称惹来琪莎拉捂嘴偷笑，女秘书可记得面前模样乖巧实则性格急躁火爆的人对KC社长都丝毫不假辞色，要打要怼毫不客气。她觉得城之内克也好玩得很，全让给海马濑人岂不是浪费？当即压低了声音，自作主张道：“濑人想见你，等演讲结束了，你到后台来。”</p><p>海马濑人要见她？！</p><p>城之内克也猝不及防，怎么就要见面了，她还没消化完所有从海马濑人那得来的悸动，抚摸也好，亲吻也好，只要回想起来，小腿肚都在发抖。</p><p>这样的情况下，她怎么能若无其事地去见海马濑人？！</p><p>但是琪莎拉说完就飘然而去，恍若仙女回到天上，一点开口的机会都没给她。</p><p>城之内克也战战兢兢，她望向台上的海马濑人——或许是巧合，那双不起波澜的蓝眼睛，正一瞬也不瞬地凝视着她。</p><p>**</p><p>  海马濑人结束了演讲，台下的记者们由圭平负责招待，民众大多没有听到最后的，粉丝们拍摄完毕心满意足离开。琪莎拉偷偷用手肘碰碰她，“去后台，我安排矶野坐第一辆车走，你等第二辆。”</p><p>  又来了。自从海马濑人遭遇过一次刺杀，琪莎拉的各种应对办法就恶趣味似的推陈出新，她也有对此表示过不屑，径自上车就走，结果半路上撞邪一般遇上交通事故，差点赔进去一只手臂——不过她到不怕死，只是觉得琪莎拉在某些方面确实颇有点反科学的本领，海马濑人不过领她的情而已。</p><p>  慢慢的，临时搭建起来的舞台里人都走光了，KC社员跟着第一辆车里的“社长”撤离，政府的工作人员也要等明天再动工拆除这处建筑物。海马濑人等到不耐烦，一边向外走去，一边借着耳中的无线联系琪莎拉，那边没接，KC社长正愠怒，冷不防发现原来外面天已擦黑，街道上没有等候的车辆，却有个并不熟悉的身影背对着自己，简单的白衣蓝裤，金发在夜幕里闪烁着隐约的光。</p><p>  “城之内。”</p><p>  她轻轻叫了一声女孩的姓，对方立刻回过头，又惊又喜，几步跑到海马濑人面前，嗫喏半天才憋出一句——</p><p>  “我还没攒够钱还你。”</p><p>  说实话，海马濑人不喜欢城之内克也和她在一起时总把钱挂在嘴边的作法，但是女孩褐瞳澄澈，脸色微红，明明手足无措也没找到充分理由却要来见她的样子实在太过罕有，海马濑人有玩一点手机游戏，这大约是隐藏角色SSR级别的画面。“没关系，”女社长难得好脾气，温声询问：“你有带口红吗？”</p><p>  城之内克也被她低而清亮的音色一撞，耳中嗡嗡，几乎站立不稳，忙从随身小包里拿出一支口红，“有的。”</p><p>  现在这么害羞。海马濑人下意识摸了摸下颌，之前被打过一拳的地方已经消了肿，她是商人，收回欠款要连本带利，“我的口红在演讲时磨掉了。”</p><p>  她俯下身，直视着城之内克也乱颤的瞳孔，“可以帮我补一下口红吗？”</p><p>  城之内克也被海马濑人太过明显的邀请撩得手心发烫，她动也不敢动，屏住呼吸和海马濑人四目相对，只有指尖飞快地旋开口红盖子。那说是口红，其实是一只唇釉，刚一打开，她就不小心把刷子戳到了手上，一道红迹立显，引来海马濑人无奈地轻哼一声。</p><p>  得寸进尺！城之内克也顿时心头火起，抓着唇刷对海马濑人小声凶道：“眼睛闭上，不然你自己画。”</p><p>  海马濑人坦然闭眼。</p><p>  不愧是KC的社长，就算日理万机，也拥有最好的资源可以保养身体。城之内克也近乎着迷地凝视面前这张不可一世的脸庞，细长凤眼，高挺鼻梁，褪尽红艳的嘴唇原本就是偏暗的深粉，唇刷一落下，鲜艳正红更衬得海马濑人皮肤冷白，几乎要在夜里发出光来。城之内克也描完她的唇峰，痴迷般双唇微张，仿佛正在上妆的是自己。她轻轻压一下唇刷，海马濑人立刻配合地张开嘴唇，任由她给自己下唇涂得饱满丰厚。童实野女皇面如混血，偏偏一双唇是古典至极的薄秀冷淡，城之内克也听母亲说过，面相能看出人的际遇，薄唇薄情，不是没有道理的。</p><p>  “好了。”</p><p>  城之内克也拧好唇釉，小心地放进包里。海马濑人睁开眼，看着她，忽然伸手把城之内拉过来，低头在她唇上轻轻一碰。</p><p>  比礼仪接吻还要微妙的触碰。</p><p>  城之内克也不是容易脸红的人，她没有故作姿态地逃离或者愤怒，“这样就可以了吗？”</p><p>  海马濑人与她依旧隔得极近，女孩面颊上流动的血液几乎要透过皮肤烫伤KC的女社长，“可以了。”她松开手，摸了摸城之内漂亮的颈侧，上面的吻痕早就消失不见。</p><p>  “琪莎拉呢？”</p><p>  “她带人先走了，要过一会才会来接我。”</p><p>  “好可怜哦，”城之内克也有些意料之外：“你居然被丢在这里了？！”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  海马濑人觉得这是个好机会，但她从来不屑示弱或者作伪，当下挑挑拣拣，找了句实话说：“我有点饿。”</p><p>  “那跟我来吧。”城之内克也觉得滑稽，她从来没见过这样的海马濑人，穿着简单的衣服，身边没有手下，饿着肚子站在街边，仿佛一只逃家的高贵猫咪。</p><p>她不会对示好无动于衷的吧？</p><p>没事，有什么好怕的。城之内克也想，这个人刚吻过自己，海马濑人吻过的人可不多啊，就算算上那些赫赫有名的模特与影星，自己好歹也能在这份特殊榜单上挤进前十呢。</p><p>“好。”海马濑人居然点点头，问也不问，握住城之内克也的手臂等她带路。</p><p>“……我，我带你去吃东西，”城之内克也浑身一僵，也没挣开，反而略略屈起手臂示意对方挽着自己——毕竟KC的社长，如果在她手上被带丢了就完蛋了。她安慰着自己，对海马濑人说：“我家就在附近，这一块我很熟的！我请你吃好吃的！”</p><p>海马濑人仍是点点头，不再说话了。</p><p>她实在克制不住吻城之内克也的念头，双唇一动，就恨不得贴上面前那张嘴唇狠狠吮咬——可这样下来，城之内克也急躁的性格怎么能短时间内就善罢甘休、带她去家里坐坐呢？</p><p>一见钟情也好，见色起意也罢，海马濑人的臂弯里是城之内克也修长的手臂，只隔着几层布料，正散发出女孩青春肉体的纯粹气味。</p><p>她已经等不及想要更进一步了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*文中对关东煮店布局和店主的形象有借鉴《名侦探柯南》美味的要死的拉面1、2<br/>*关东煮相关资料来自网络，dbq我没吃过正宗的5555</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城之内克也跳上门前台阶，一把拉开纸门，“山田大叔，我带朋友来啦！”女孩快活地同柜台里扎着头巾的老板对话，临到坐下才后知后觉的问海马濑人：“关东煮，你…你吃不吃这个？”</p><p>  小店里雾气缭绕，虽然已经入夏，但刚在日落后刮风的街道上走了七八分钟，海马濑人到也没觉得这爿逼仄的空间闷热。她点了一下头，如愿看到城之内克也重新绽开笑脸，把外套三两下脱掉叠起来放在椅子上，然后拉着自己一起坐好：“我们坐柜台边吧？榻榻米的话你可能坐不下。”</p><p>  屁股下虽然垫了一件衣服，但彼此的身高差依旧存在。为了节省堂食空间，店里的座位之间挨得很近，城之内拉开一次性筷子在手心搓了搓，再侧过身想教养尊处优的海马濑人怎么使用平民餐具时，女人鲜红的嘴唇差点蹭上她的眉梢，吓得她往后一躲，反倒把自己手里的筷子交出去：“给你！”</p><p>  话音一落她就额上冒汗，天啊，她给海马濑人用自己搓过的筷子…她甚至都没洗过手！</p><p>  城之内克也正想着哪怕尴尬地开个玩笑也要收回筷子，手上却直接一轻，海马濑人接过那双一次性筷子，丝毫不以为忤，“谢谢，”天啊，她说什么？她，她，海马濑人居然还再轻松不过地撩了撩发梢，凑近一点查看柜台上贴着的价位表，“我第一次吃关东煮。”</p><p>  “山田大叔家的关东煮超级好吃的！”城之内一副内行人的样子，凑过去告诉海马濑人如何点单：“半片半片！这个是我最喜欢吃的！还有章鱼脚…116円，哇涨价了！没关系，烤竹轮也好吃，这个尝起来有点咸咸的哦记得准备水！啊！要不要喝点东西？”</p><p>  城之内克也的脸颊因为热情与激动染上了薄薄一点粉红，她语速很快，“喝什么？波子汽水可以吗？”</p><p>  海马濑人盯着她渗出一点点汗的鼻尖，“都好。”</p><p>  “那……两瓶蓝莓味的！”</p><p>  笑眯眯的老板很快把冰好的汽水递过来，城之内克也道一声谢去接，她站起身时动作尤其可爱，金色发尾一翘一翘，手臂伸直了可见匀停的骨肉，上臂还有一点点稀奶油似的下坠的软肉，T恤拉起，细细白白腰侧一晃，很快又隐没在布料底下。海马濑人深吸一口气，看城之内克也几乎是娇俏地拢拢衣摆重新坐好，一瓶汽水夹在腋下，一瓶被她用力按住盖子摁下去，“啪”的一声，圆亮的弹珠在瓶子里骨碌碌作响，“给你，”城之内克也比她矮一些，看着她时眼光不自觉地便往上瞟。女孩克制着在“大人物”面前毫无形象的笑，只敢抿唇自己偷着乐。她的语调是自己都没察觉的乖顺：“我按这个很厉害的，杏子她们都按不下去，我一下一个，嘿嘿。”</p><p>  还带着炫耀。海马濑人接过汽水，掌心顺道在女孩手背一抹，城之内克也看她面对瓶口思索的样子，又急忙拿吸管给她，甚至来不及等海马濑人接过，直接探过身去把吸管插进了瓶口：“喝吧喝吧，好热啊！”</p><p>  海马濑人尝了一口，透明的蓝色液体从吸管流入口腔，香精的甜和冰，二氧化碳很刺激，但她是会喝酒的，这点气泡饮料的口感当然不算什么。“很凉，”海马濑人评价，看城之内克也把自己的的那瓶弹珠汽水按下去，大口灌了半瓶才缓过劲来，侧过头无声地对自己笑，忍不住补充道：“挺甜的。”</p><p>  “嗯？其实我更爱喝橙子味的，但是有点酸哦，下次你也可以试试！”</p><p>  “好。”还有下次啊，海马濑人想，今天运气过分好了，看来偶尔做做不拿钱的善事或许是会有回报的。</p><p>  海马濑人小口小口地啜饮着汽水，城之内克也托着下巴，忽然想起面前的人刚做完整整两个小时的演讲：“饿了吧，你要吃点什么？”</p><p>  这个问题着实难到了KC社长，她面对柜台时张贴的菜单，缓缓念了起来：“炸厚豆腐，甜不辣，章鱼脚，腐皮霞卷，大根，烤竹轮，牛筋串，鳕宝，高丽菜卷，豆腐饭……”</p><p>  城之内克也紧张地按住了包包，天啊，海马濑人真能吃！难道这就是她长这么高的原因吗？现在AA制还来不来得及？！“那个……”她艰难地把饮料咽下去：“加，加一份半片吗？城之内全力推荐哦！超好吃的！呃，你要配芥末还是酱油？”</p><p>  “芥末，”海马濑人只在几次传统宴会上尝过芥末，又呛又辣的感觉让她难受，却又不讨厌。海马家向来主张食物简单烹调，酱油过于厚重的口感只能引来反胃，“好，那我和你一样，要半片。”</p><p>  “大叔，两份关东煮，都要半片！一份还要加……我看看，半熟玉子，炸厚豆腐，甜不辣，章鱼脚……等等！”城之内克也一对菜单，才发觉海马濑人刚才是照着上面的名称一个个念的？奇怪的想法在她脑子里冒出来，女孩不可思议地看着正襟危坐的KC社长：“你刚刚……”</p><p>  海马濑人点头：“我说过了，我第一次吃关东煮。”</p><p>  她把“关东煮”这个词念得正经八百，仿佛那是什么舶来品或者大学课本上的专业名词，城之内克也绝倒，但是仔细一想，明明是自己把海马濑人带到这个一点也不高端和现代化的环境里的。女孩摩拳擦掌，下意识就有了一份“对海马濑人负责任”的豪气，“那你就跟我吃一样的吧！”</p><p>  “反正山田大叔做的东西都很好吃啦！而且你的烟我都抽完了，我们口味应该不会差太多的……吧？”</p><p>  城之内克也说到后面突然收了声，正煮着东西的店主大叔闻言抬起头来，“小克也，怎么又抽烟了？你老爹这段时间不是没怎么出去吗，他也不管你？！”</p><p>  “管什么啊，我老爸才不管这个——等等，我戒烟很久了！”城之内克也指着海马濑人，理直气壮：“顺手从她那里拿的，又不好再还回去，不抽不就浪费了！”</p><p>  KC社长抽的烟啊！一定很贵的！城之内克也没说她最开始其实把拿了烟这件事给忘了，她抽别人的烟抽也是有的，那段时间又没钱，被迫戒了，谁还记得这么多。要不是洗衣服掏出来……</p><p>  哎，还不小心泡湿了两根，好贵的高级货。</p><p>  “哦，又是你在哪里新收的‘下属’啊，”老板大叔和城之内克也明显熟得很，他打量一下海马濑人，又把目光收回去：“是个大学生吧？小克也真厉害。”</p><p>  但是他很快又揶揄城之内克也一句：“不过这位看着倒比你更像老大哦，小心不要被反客为主啊，哈哈哈！”</p><p>  “啰嗦什么！两份一样的！要章鱼脚半片炸厚豆腐高丽菜肉卷鱼板大根烤竹轮还有福袋！芥末细盐还有海带粉都要！”城之内克也说话说快了，就带上了一点当不良少女时咋咋呼呼的语调，只是她并没有真正生气，因而杀伤力实在是薄弱，“不好吃小心我不给钱哦！”</p><p>  “今天是你请客啊？”大叔笑得眼睛都眯起来，城之内克也骄傲地点点头：“再来瓶汽水！那个……”</p><p>  她好像在犹豫要怎么称呼海马濑人，或者要不要喊出海马濑人真实的名字来，“你，你要喝什么？”</p><p>  海马濑人想了想，点了一小盅清酒。</p><p>  “啊，居然已经是成年的大人了吗，”山田若有所思，冲海马濑人点了点头：“小克也承蒙您的照顾了，这孩子认识的人虽然多，但大部分都不靠谱，我们都很担心她呢……”</p><p>  城之内克也一怔，“不给钱了！不给钱了啊！去年在商店街抽奖十五次都只抽到「感谢惠顾」的山田大叔！”她把桌子拍得啪啪响，掩饰着心里奇怪的想法：难道海马濑人就是什么靠谱的人吗？</p><p>——如果告诉山田大叔，自己为了钱和这个女人睡了，邻居们又会是什么反应？</p><p>  “呿！这孩子！”山田大叔挥挥手：“算你八折，下次再有抽奖你来替我！”说完，他掀起帘子，走进里间去烤鸡串，一个学徒模样的人出来和他换班，飞快地把城之内克也点好的东西端到了柜台上，连带海马濑人要的两合清酒。</p><p>  城之内克也似乎是很饿了，把碗端给海马濑人之后就埋头吃了起来。海马濑人注意到：她最先夹的是一种半月形、类似面饼的雪白色食材，咬下去时有汤汁爆出，烫得城之内探出一点舌尖快速地小声吹吹，又很快把剩下的半块吃掉——看来这就是她最喜欢的“半片”了。</p><p>  接下来是一种瑶柱样的、白底色上分布着带点齿轮状的外圈的食材，中空，城之内克也用筷子尖戳了戳，见到汁水冒出，才心满意足地夹起来咬了一口，咻咻地吸着气把鲜甜汤水咽下去，颇有较劲的外皮在女孩唇齿间被咀嚼过，咸而香的气味在空气里逐渐弥漫出来。</p><p>  章鱼脚和厚炸豆腐是海马濑人唯二能够一眼认出来的东西了，切成小块的章鱼脚呈粉红色，棕色吸盘里留着细小的油圈，城之内克也特意理了理头发，才横过竹签咬住一块章鱼脚扯下来。前几块她并没有沾酱料，似乎是想品味海物本身的腥甜，等那股味道尝够了，她才小心地用筷子夹了小块食材，沾一点芥末，飞快地丢进嘴里品尝。她似乎是吃不惯芥末，被劲辣而呛人的味道熏得眼底通红，脸上的绯红也深了，海马濑人刚想让她别吃了，城之内克也却捏着鼻子狠嚼几下，直起脖子把芥末章鱼咽进肚子里，飞快灌完剩下了半瓶汽水，才双眼含泪地感叹道：“好辣！果然是大人的味道！”</p><p>  海马濑人看她不好意思地对自己笑了笑，鼻尖红红的，分外可爱，旋即又沉浸到美食的领域里，厚厚的炸豆腐吸附了足够的汤汁，是廉价的平民食材，却丝毫不妨碍城之内克也吃得荡气回肠，雪白牙齿和豆腐交错着，唇釉晕开，齿列染上淡淡的粉红，又被她自己吃下去，海马濑人看得情动，不觉间也夹起碗里的厚炸豆腐，一口咬下——</p><p>  “城之内克也！”</p><p>  “是城之内克也！你有本事不要跑！”</p><p>  小店后巷顿时响起一阵乱七八糟的跑步声，海马濑人保持着夹豆腐的姿势，当时就呆住了。城之内克也低叫一声“糟糕”，扔下筷子跳下凳，跑出门前不忘叮嘱海马濑人：“她们不知道我们认识，吃你的，等我回——”</p><p>  她话没说完，人已经跑出了门，一转身，金色的发尾就隐匿在拐角，下一秒，后门被哐哐哐好几脚踹开，五六个穿着长裙的少女咋呼着“别让她跑了”“居然在这堵到她”“快点快点丑八怪跑得还挺快”，绕过看起来和城之内克也似乎毫无交集的海马濑人，朝门外追去。</p><p>  店里很快又安静下来，一阵风刮过，后门安静地关上，仿佛什么都没发生，只有海马濑人夹着的那块厚炸豆腐被吹冷了。她咬了一口，凉掉的外皮凝固起一层白脂，在唇齿间散成一小颗一小颗的油粒，低头一看，内里松软千层间残留的汤汁也很快结垢，白花花，她的碗边上是城之内克也扔下的筷子，竹制尖头沾着唇峰水红色的弧度，随意地被丢弃了。</p><p>山田大叔拿着橙味波子汽水，掀开帘子走出来，看了一圈，问海马濑人：“小克也呢？”</p><p>  海马濑人没有答话，她把厚炸豆腐重新浸回碗底的汤汁里，夹起一筷雪白的、带着粉色漩涡图案的食材，慢慢地吃着那一碗还有余温的关东煮。</p><p>**</p><p>  大概有十分钟，又或者十五分钟，城之内克也终于从后门溜进来，她先是看了一眼海马濑人空空如也的碗，再把两千円的纸币拍在桌上结账。山田大叔替她把没吃完的东西打包，又额外附赠一个半熟玉子说给她当宵夜，城之内克也打着马虎眼，说些“大叔太客气以后怎么好意思让你打折”之类的话，绝口不提刚才的突发事件。</p><p>  海马濑人被她一手牵着，装在纸袋里的关东煮横亘在她们中间，一看就知道这样拿很不方便。等出了小店，KC社长才开口：“你怎么了？”</p><p>  “啊？你说刚才啊？”城之内如梦初醒般，“那是其他学校的不良女子团体，她们的老大欺负低年级的一个学妹，我就把她打了，当时看她只有一个人，没想到惹来一群人天天围追堵截。”</p><p>  她顿了顿，又说：“那个学妹你也见过，就是千穗。”</p><p>  ……海马濑人脑子忽然有点乱。</p><p>是她们第一次见面时，逼得城之内克也跳楼的那群人中的一个？</p><p>好了，是见义勇为，还沦落到这地步，被两方一起“追杀”。海马濑人有点无奈，木秀于林的道理她懂，城之内克也不一定懂。更何况世界上没有那么多理所当然地报答，男人头脑简单点，或许还有这一说，女性天生力气小，想法也就千回百转——被搭救的女孩恐怕还觉得城之内克也是要害她吧。</p><p>海马濑人懒懒地想着，无不讽刺，“所以她们还肯借你钱。”</p><p>“嗯，后来就遇到你啦。”</p><p>好吧——她忽然一腔愤懑和不满全消。又沉默地走出几十步，海马濑人再度问：“你没事？”</p><p>双拳难敌四手，对面少说也有一小拨人。城之内克也耸耸肩，咬牙“嘶”地一声，抬起右手给海马濑人看：血还在往下滴，她翻过掌心来，一道森森刀口，不深，但看着怕人，几乎要把女孩的手掌破成两半。</p><p>海马濑人看得眼疼，差点一把抓上去，但很快又反应过来，也不再演戏，按下衣领里藏着的通讯器：“琪莎拉。”</p><p>对面传来女秘书婉转的恭谦回应：“是，濑人大人”</p><p>“派人过来，带上医护。”</p><p>片刻后，那边回复：“大约四分半钟，请您在原地等候。”</p><p>海马濑人四周看了看，她们在一栋居民楼下的人行道上，周围也没有便利店，只好压心头火对城之内克也说：“医生马上到。”</p><p>“不用啦，”城之内克也不着痕迹地从她手心里挣开，“我到家了。”</p><p>她指指那栋小小的楼房，“我先上去了，家里有医药箱，”城之内克也迟愚地笑了笑，对海马濑人说，“我爸不让我太晚回家……再见，海马社长。”</p><p>大约三四分钟后，坐在床边给自己上药的城之内克也听到了引擎的轰鸣声。她一边缠纱布，一边偷偷透过窗户缝往外看——喷涌着幽蓝色火焰的青眼白龙飞机仰起长长的曲颈，盘旋着收敛双翼，俯首屈膝降落在海马濑人身侧。</p><p>不愧是KC啊，城之内吃力地把窗户关紧，锁上插销。感叹工作人员来得真快，喷射机好帅。</p><p>要是有机会能凑近点看看就好了。</p><p>海马圭平从悬梯上下来，跑到沉默不语的长姐面前，他听见琪莎拉安排医疗队，生怕是姐姐受了伤，当即用最快的速度赶了过来：海马濑人虽然面如寒霜，却毫发无损。</p><p>非但如此，她身上还散发着暖暖的烟火气息，是食物的香味。</p><p>海马圭平想说些什么，却看见姐姐抬起手，撕开了一个包装好的环保纸袋，里面瞬间涌出关东煮的味道：他和一直接受家庭精英教育的海马濑人不一样，是着实认真受过学校教育的，自然也在孩童时期吃过关东煮。</p><p>但是这种平民食物出现在海马濑人手里，简直堪称格格不入。</p><p>更匪夷所思的是——海马圭平咽了口唾沫，注视着姐姐从纸袋里拿出一串半冷的鱿鱼脚，缓缓张口咬下一块来，慢慢咀嚼。</p><p>片刻后，海马濑人毫无风度地偏头将口里的食物吐到地上，又走开几步，把整袋关东煮都扔进了街边的垃圾桶。</p><p>“姐，姐姐……”海马圭平知道一定是发生了什么事：“怎么了？”</p><p>海马濑人接过琪莎拉递来的手帕，擦擦嘴角：“冷了，难吃。”</p><p>说完，她径自上了飞机，再也没回头看一眼。</p><p>海马圭平却站在原地，迟迟没移动一步：他问的明明是“姐姐怎么了”，为什么会被理解成在问那袋无足轻重的关东煮呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这两节海城并没有正式见面，介意的可以屯屯再看（所以一口气更了两节qaq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>「Clandestine Wajite」：你可以休假了吗:)</p><p>「青眼的琪莎拉」：不行</p><p> </p><p>「Clandestine Wajite」：今天可以休假了吗:(</p><p>「青眼的琪莎拉」：不行T-T</p><p> </p><p>「Clandestine Wajite」：今天……</p><p>「青眼的琪莎拉」：你猜是不行，不行，还是不行:(</p><p> </p><p>  时间已近凌晨，KC大楼里依旧灯火通明。琪莎拉趁搅拌咖啡时摸鱼登陆MSN回了条消息，内线对话框仿佛是掐着点一样从最小化的窗口里跳出来：向来最老成持重的财政部带头刷起了屏，人人都在发祈祷表情，十足鸡犬不宁。</p><p>  琪莎拉揉揉僵硬的肩颈，还没来得及询问事态，副部长已经噼里啪啦发来一长串话——「SOS！！！琪莎拉大人！！社长查账了，社长要叫我过去问这个月的赤字了！！！」</p><p>「这个月濑人不是没有买工厂吗？！」琪莎拉惊了，KC加班实属常事，连轴转起来，整周无休在办公室里睡行军床也不是没有过，但——赤字情况自她上任后只发生过两次，一次在海马刚三郎新丧后，一次就是今天。</p><p>「我进办公室了桌上的零食如果我没回来大家就分了吧」「/祈祷」「/祈祷」「/祈祷我拿了海苔饼干」「/祈祷红茶留一包马上到」「/祈祷财政部的活人们别吃了快回话，社长这个月买什么，为什么会赤字？」</p><p>自海马圭平归国后，随他一同到来的各类计划也开始施行，开发部整日大门紧闭，琪莎拉偶尔上天台透气时路过重门重锁，也没觉得有什么问题：不过是一款“决斗怪兽卡牌游戏”，虽然依照海马家的性格，新卡牌多半要设计的防水坚硬又便携，光泽漂亮色彩鲜艳且成本低廉，这种非要一鸣惊人不可的气势虽然不常见于年龄稍小的海马圭平身上，但鉴于“决斗怪兽”是他主动洽谈的第一个项目，想必一定做到尽善尽美。</p><p>——直接美到KC集团财政赤字。</p><p>「/祈祷社长这个月的支出琪莎拉大人肯定知道吧0v0」</p><p>琪莎拉默默，何止知道，最大一笔支出还是她经手的，城之内克也的卖身钱，二十万呢。</p><p>「/祈祷问开发部吧，零食还有吗？」</p><p>「我活着出来了，琪莎拉大人，社长叫您。」</p><p>「/祈祷琪莎拉大人……」</p><p>「/祈祷琪莎拉大人啊！！」</p><p>「/祈祷琪莎拉大人工位上有吃的吗？」</p><p>琪莎拉沉下脸打字：「有很多份辞退通知书。」</p><p>群里瞬间安静了。琪莎拉把咖啡一口喝掉，踢下脚上舒适的平底拖，足尖重新塞进缎带细高跟里，长发半绾，丝毫不惧地走向海马濑人办公室。</p><p>若说爱情是外层套上铠甲内里长出软肋，那么损友关系便是十足十地露出软肋任君拿捏——琪莎拉和海马濑人认识快二十年了，且不说自己这段时间办事滴水不漏，光是忙前忙后替海马濑人追未成年女高中生这一项就是一块免死金牌。细腻如她，早就利用职务之便为顶头上司和城之内克也铺垫好了下次见面计划，只要海马濑人做出半分训斥姿态，女秘书立刻挟天子以令诸侯，不怕海马濑人不妥协。</p><p>这边如意算盘打得啪啪响，琪莎拉施施然推门而入，映入眼帘便是海马濑人卓然身姿，褐发低垂，KC的女皇手中并非握着执掌生杀大权的钢笔或者鼠标，她剪短了指甲，几日没有打理的指缘泛着白，半月牙形的白斑花瓣一样在甲床上推移生长，柔软指腹正摩挲着一张白色方卡。</p><p>那种材质和大小，不是名片还能是什么？琪莎拉走到海马濑人面前，又忍不住瞟了一眼：全日本在KC的提携下科技发展突飞猛进，真正有身份联系上海马濑人的，谁还会用递名片这种低效率又浪费的方式交换信息？她们面对面站着，琪莎拉看不见上面的名字，只是电光石火间，她瞥见海马濑人深深烙在纸面上的指印与轻捏名片的手指，忽地就明白过来——</p><p>那是城之内克也留下的“集点卡”。</p><p>好了。琪莎拉悻悻，叫她过来根本就不是查账抑或交代工作，借面拉皮条罢了。</p><p>冷不防海马濑人劈头便问：“圭平的支出你没管？”</p><p>“圭平？”琪莎拉沉吟一秒钟，立刻回转过来：“决斗卡牌的事？”</p><p>海马濑人放下“名片”，手指点在桌面上，语气不善：“我对这些没有兴趣，才交给你负责，圭平投入了超出计划内十几倍的资金，你没有审查。”</p><p>“我审查了，”琪莎拉掰手指给海马濑人算：“纸质卡面研发、推广，决斗盘并读取系统以及相对应的独家全球网路连接，投影功能，外加实体感受。”</p><p>女秘书语气诚恳：“圭平还打算研发决斗专用的「D-视镜」和「D轮」，我没批准，这些不着急，等资金回笼了再说也不迟。”</p><p>海马濑人抱臂冷哼一声，“你还挺看好这种卡牌游戏的前景。”</p><p>“市场部的调研已经说明一切了，”琪莎拉不信海马濑人这种控制欲极强的人会没有看过关键性的报告，她觉得对方有点没事找事，“在学校里，不玩卡牌的孩子都快成异类了，虽然卡牌的拥有率不算高，但这完全是因为国际幻象社经营上的失败，佩加索斯适合画画，不适合卖卡片——”</p><p>“KC适合？”</p><p>“KC需要，”琪莎拉笃定，“你早就想转型了，这是条好路，濑人。”</p><p>她顿了顿，以朋友而不是下属的口吻：“就算你不感兴趣。但你只是想经营好KC，做什么都不会影响你的出色，你是最佳的KC领导者。”</p><p>海马濑人不说话了。</p><p>琪莎拉摸摸耳垂，话已经说到这个份上了，两人之间流动的氛围不再是工作而成了谈心，那张纸片还放在桌上，她实在忍不住八卦：“上次你和小城之内吵架了？”</p><p>女社长立刻警觉地抬头：“没有。你想说什么？”</p><p>那就是有。</p><p>“想给你们策划第二次约会，但是如果第一次的效果不好，就只能放——弃——了——”</p><p>琪莎拉刻意把声音拖得很长，海马濑人的脸色像一片干枯的海带，一点点往咸水里沉，“上次是你策划的？”</p><p>“……我的天，”女秘书覆额，下颌扬起一个漂亮的角度，优雅十足：“你不会真以为有那么巧的事情吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“巧合是上天为恋爱创造的，你们……”琪莎拉做出文人死谏模样，“只是包养关系。”</p><p> </p><p>海马濑人又不吱声了。她低头打字，十指在键盘上啪啦啪啦，不知道又隔空把哪个出错的部门骂了一顿。琪莎拉听得惊心，有点后悔说得那么直白，毕竟人人都需要遮羞布，海马濑人也不例外。</p><p>大约有十分钟，又或者更久，琪莎拉等得不耐烦，仅存的愧疚之心也烟消云散，正准备拔腿走人，海马濑人突然放松下来，冲她一扬下巴：“你看。”</p><p>那屏幕上赫然是新完成的代码，琪莎拉对这些一窍不通，只好在一堆窗口里找到就近的几个，联系上下才明白：是特殊卡片的读取代码，“这样，不止是普通的卡，覆盖了彩膜的卡片、金属材质卡片、甚至异型卡片，只要决斗盘里有数据，就都能被读取，生成影像。”</p><p> KC女社长面无表情，随手拿起桌上集点卡，在指间把玩两圈，又放回带锁抽屉里。</p><p>明明就在意地不得了还要死撑——琪莎拉笑吟吟的，给海马濑人冲了杯咖啡，“好久没看到你亲自写代码了。”</p><p>她知道，海马濑人在这件事上有点天赋，亚洲人特有的缜密让接受西方残酷斯巴达式精英教育的女人青出于蓝，若有朝一日KC破产，海马濑人投身硅谷做个码农都能年入百万。</p><p>“漏洞很明显，”海马濑人不置可否，她啜饮一口咖啡，把领带拉松，这是一个KC社长打算暂时放松的信号。琪莎拉默默，如果在这里的不是她而是城之内克也，接下来要上演的大约是香艳一幕，“下一次你是怎么安排的？”</p><p>她思维太快了，要跟上就有点吃力，琪莎拉花了六秒钟才明白海马濑人在说什么，当即和盘托出：“游乐园，KC投资的“青之眼”摩天轮在上周投入使用了，在最高处能俯瞰整个童实野。”</p><p>“能看到喷射机的出仓隧道？”</p><p>“这个，不能，”琪莎拉微微一笑：“您的座驾所在之处才是整个童实野最高的地方。”</p><p>“但是，您不能带城之内克也去那里约会吧？”</p><p>海马濑人沉默，琪莎拉志得意满。</p><p>“好主意。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“她好像很喜欢青眼喷射机，上次一直在看，”海马濑人一锤定音：“就那了。”</p><p>琪莎拉笑不动了，“祝您成功。”</p><p>女秘书从办公室里退出去，顺便带走了补休一天的大好消息。海马濑人背靠办公椅，修长手臂又禁不住抬起，拉开抽屉拿出那张卡片翻来复去的看。</p><p>……城之内克也的字写得，虽然是尽力在工整了，但还是很难让人昧着良心评价一句“好看”。</p><p>这样看来，她的成绩估计也不怎么样。海马濑人想起初见时，哪个成绩好的学生会是打架又欠债的不良？虽然这个结论在心里已经过了不知道多少道，但她想起来，还是觉得有一点细微如羽毛的暖流涌入喉间，让她忍不住做出吞咽动作。</p><p>城之内克也是个挺糟糕的高中生。</p><p>但又是个很不错的女孩子，为滥赌的父亲还债，有股莫名的责任感，管闲事，说话直来直去，很简单也很好相处。</p><p>看了一眼电脑右下角显示的日期时间，周六，晚上11:43，这个点，高中生应该都上床睡觉了吧。海马濑人回忆起那栋公寓楼，又小又旧，电和水恐怕都时有时无，好在夏天已经来了，城之内克也可以打开窗户，在夜风的簇拥下沉沉安睡。</p><p>海马濑人努力构想，却无法光凭几次见面想象出城之内克也睡着的模样，她窄小却温暖的卧室，半旧的家具，可能凌乱也可能整洁的书桌——不对，一定是有点乱的，城之内大咧咧的性格，多半不会介意桌面是否一尘不染——等等，她会用书桌吗？她会在夜幕降临时拧开台灯，规规矩矩坐下完成作业吗？</p><p>然后，海马濑人就想到了自己的十六岁：没什么好回忆的，她迅速成长，刚三郎迅速枯萎乃至死去。说来好笑，她最后一次见到人在床上沉沉睡去的模样，就是刚三郎死不瞑目地陷入永眠。</p><p>她走上前去，抽出装饰用的西装口袋巾盖在海马刚三郎的脸上，伸手替他合上眼。</p><p>电脑屏幕尽忠职守地显示着海马濑人刚写完不久的代码，但这只是KC未来庞大科技帝国的一部分，重工业不可或缺，但谁能保证KC永远在这个领域不被代替？世界风谲云诡，有人一朝得势有人一瞬死去，海马濑人想，她总该另谋生路。</p><p>无论刚三郎的鬼魂是不是还在注视着她。</p><p>圭平回来了，琪莎拉也在身边，还有城之内克也——女孩像颗星星，不经意时闪闪烁烁，一旦凝神去看就消失不见。</p><p>她总还有一战之力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海马濑人大概不知道——城之内克也的思念来得比她更甚。</p><p>  她们好长时间没有再联系，因为彼此都平安无事，又有着一堆需要去做的事情。熏风日过了，大街小巷逐渐进入一种令人眩晕的低热里，城之内克也变得沉默，只有在工作时才能敞开笑脸，和杏子在忙碌的间隙飞速聊几句天。</p><p>  倒不是她有心做忧郁状态，父亲忽然消失了，数日后才托人带话来，说是社区介绍了一份在外国的工作，大约六个月可以完工。城之内克也挺高兴，但这也意味着回家之后她再也找不到交流的人：醉鬼父亲也是父亲，家里忽然少了一个人，那种连空气都不流动的寂静让本来就活泼的城之内克也闷闷不乐。</p><p>  简单解决了晚饭，城之内克也趴在桌前做作业，她只挑会的写，不用半个小时就完成，接下来洗澡、洗衣服、收拾饭厅，倒在床上时又出了一点点薄汗。城之内克也盘腿坐在床上，把窗户推开，晚风里也带着暑气，吹得她裸露在短衣短裤外的四肢都燥热起来。</p><p>  她仰头倒下，换了个姿势举起手机，上面是KC全方位包揽一款游戏卡牌制作的消息，合作会的照片上，红色西装的银发男人面前摆了“国际幻想社 佩加索斯”的牌子，而他左手边是个眉眼清俊的少年，深蓝色的头发，看文件时冷清的模样有点像海马濑人，“KC副社长，海马圭平，”城之内克也读了一遍，恍然大悟，原来是海马濑人的弟弟，“不太像。”</p><p>  城之内克也把照片左看右看，得出一句结论，然后又觉得好笑。然而笑过之后，她也不知道要做什么——几个月前，这个时间还不是她回家的时刻，一群不安分的女孩们约着吵架或打架，城之内克也往往是不怎么积极的一个。她是“无帮派”人，只在河堤上坐着抽烟，但如果有谁下手太重，譬如冲着眼睛或者后脑用力，城之内会立刻冲过去把人分开。</p><p>  又或者哪方哪派输不起，叫来了同为混混的男性援手，这才终于到了她的主场。城之内克也对划分派别、欺凌弱小和收保护费没有兴趣，也对女孩们撕头发吐口水的打斗不屑，她的精力和拳头都对准了仗着身强力壮就来逞英雄的男孩们——她出拳很快，鼓起的指节一下就能把对方鼻子打得鲜血直流，有时候也对着来人的锁骨和颧骨用力，几下就能镇住场面。</p><p>  这种情况从她十三岁到十六岁反复上演，女孩原本就比男孩发育得早，而她更加躁动，「城之内克也」这个名字甚至带有光荣意味地在童实野的初高中不良们的口头间流传着。那时她还有拥趸，甚至为被流氓欺骗的同班女生打抱不平、差点进了少管所。</p><p>父亲终于为了喝酒之外的事情第一次迈出家门，来到警局替她收拾烂摊子。老城之内对这个女儿恨铁不成钢，他红着眼睛破口大骂：“你也要惹事吗！要像你妈妈和静香一样把我的生活搞得一团糟吗！打架，你就知道打架，打架能解决什么！”</p><p>城之内克也一句话都没说，纵然她有一百个切入点可以回击，把面前这个糟糕的男人说得哑口无言。直到老城之内说出“你还想帮助别人？你自己都变成什么样子了！”，城之内克也猛地从角落里站起来，不顾嘴角的肿痛大声回应：“我不帮她，她就会变成我这样了！”</p><p>男人一怔，看见事件中心的可怜女生还在警桌前做笔录，她身上只有一点灰土和擦伤，流的眼泪却不比城之内克也流的血要少多少。</p><p>城之内克也被领回家，香烟上缴，父亲禁止她再和人打架，她也同意继续上学，疏远那些会带来暴力的人。但她还是习惯性地照顾下面的人，然而没了团体做保护伞，再大的声名也变得狼藉。</p><p>后来父亲欠债了，她去借钱，一时还不上，又答应了不打人，被逼得从楼上跳下来。</p><p>再后来……</p><p>就认识了海马濑人。</p><p>城之内克也突然很想抽根烟，就仿佛能从纯白的滤嘴上汲取一些来自那位女社长唇间的香气一样：冰冷又炽热的，夜茉莉一般晕人，无法抗拒地透入骨髓。</p><p>生活不是三流作者的小说，没有那么多笔力不足造成的突发事件非要把她们凑在一起。海马濑人可能真的喜欢她，但那又怎么样？喜欢不是恩德，她自己咀嚼着暗喜就好，没必要透支余力非要相爱。</p><p>可说到底，也不是不思念，也不是不渴望。有人活着指着月底的薪水，有人活着指着心理的梦想，有人活着，指着心底一点微光似的爱，像蚌壳里的沙，没有三百六十五天贴着血肉的磨砺，不熬过春夏秋冬的严寒酷暑长夜黎明，仿佛就只不过是一个爱字，轻飘飘，没有重量。</p><p>城之内克也说不明白自己是什么心思，她是同性恋吗？恐怕不是，她只是更能信任那些柔软的女性，但海马濑人比她更强势；她喜欢海马濑人吗？恐怕有些，也不能摒弃掉对方的外貌气质甚至出身与带来的帮助，不像故事里写的那样，只是莫名地爱上一个人。</p><p>她喜欢她们乱七八糟经历的一切，落在车顶，关东煮，公益演讲，指甲油与集点卡，KC大楼里的纠缠，落在胸口的亲吻和伸向隐秘部位的手。</p><p>六月的第一天，赶上便利商店公休，杏子约城之内克也逛街。购物街道人来人往，入口处有临时搭建的露天会场。主持人带动氛围，问台下的孩子未来想做什么，小朋友们七嘴八舌，杏子端了碗宇治金时解暑，她吮着塑料小勺，忽然说：“不知道为什么，我从小的梦想一直就是去美国跳舞，从来没有变过。”</p><p>“你呢，克也？好像都没听你说起过。”</p><p>城之内克也有些不自在的扯了扯发尾，“梦想啊……我爸不再喝酒惹事吧。”</p><p>杏子觉得好笑，涂了亮粉色指甲油的手指戳到她裸露的一节腰身上：“是梦想啦梦想！”</p><p>“诶不要！好痒！”城之内克也手忙脚乱地避开，这件T恤有点短了，抬起手臂就容易露腰，“梦想不就是想要实现的事情？”</p><p>“怎么说，所以只是关于自己的吧，吶，就像我也很想嫁给迈克尔·杰克逊，但这不会是我的梦想啊！”</p><p>“宇治金时给我尝一口。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“梦想啊！”城之内克也眼疾手快抢来勺子，舀了一大口往嘴里送，声音被冰得含糊不清：“已经实现了，谢谢你杏子！”</p><p>   她从来就没有梦想这种东西，以至于被问起来时满心都是尴尬的迷茫，还好杏子没有多说，话题立刻就转到夏天吃甜品和减肥上去了。</p><p> 城之内克也人生十六年，一直都是这么生长着，从地缝里破土，给一点水，给一点空气，没有阳光也能坚强地活着——但如果突然把她放到广阔的天空下，她反而有愧，愧于自己的没有主心，不知道该往哪里挺拔。</p><p>  她甘于平凡，但平凡也分三六九等，分作穷困潦倒和衣食无忧，没有人愿意活得悲惨，城之内克也并不例外。因此，她和常人一样，不得不早早就计划好一切，如果还没选择好真正要走的路，就因为外界的原因落入俗流，未免也太让人不甘心。</p><p> 周一又到了，学生们忙着返校，城之内克也叼着面包，汽车路过街角店铺，橱窗里摆着她心心念念那台Yamaha R125——当个赛车手吧。她只想了三秒钟，很快就把不现实的梦境粉碎掉：但是她没钱，没有车，连那种风驰电掣的感觉都不曾体会过，只是一直蹒跚前进，所以很渴望一场疯狂而已。</p><p>父亲不在家，她存了一些钱，想继续打工，哪怕毕业了也是这样，好歹能养活自己。但如此下去，她总会变成休息室里无数女人中的一个——城之内克也有点害怕，她不要还没找到自己、就在庸庸人群里湮没自我。</p><p>或许可以努力一下，但是大学肯定考不上，她神飞天外，手上却拨动单车铃，轻巧地绕过每一家摊位在开店前胡乱堆放的箱子，三流大学又要钱，她没有那么多钱……好麻烦，去做茶水间的OL吗？气质未免也太不合拍，她不想要。乘务员呢？借工作之便去各个地方，给爸爸妈妈和静香带礼物回来……嗯，可是杏子说，梦想是只能和自己有关的。</p><p>每条路都可以选，每条路都很坎坷；每个平台都有人兜售，但有「平台」从来不意味着有「平等」。</p><p>不然，和便利店的店主一样做点小生意吧……城之内克也想到这里，一天的学业也要结束了。班主任站在讲台上，把学院夏日祭的相关事项一条条列出来，大家都很激动，前座的美穗凑上来问她：“城之内，你打算做什么呀？”</p><p>城之内克也笑笑，“我打算收美穗的保护费哦。”</p><p>女孩流露出不高兴的样子，转过身去，又很快转回来：“如果需要看板可以叫我哦！虽然城之内自己也可以啦……要卖中华拉面的话我有衣服可以借你。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”城之内克也真心实意，但是她打死也不会当看板娘。</p><p>  杏子对此表示理解，“我也一样，绝对、绝对不会当看板娘的……”这次学院夏日祭的摊位申请很随意，不是同班也可以一起，“但是我需要申请摊位的社会活动积分呢，我们一起吧！卖关东煮也可以的！”</p><p>  “炉子你家有吗？”城之内克也双手一摊：“帮忙是无所谓啦，但我只能空手过来。”</p><p>“诶——那炒面呢？不行，铁板也没有，那，不开食品摊位了，”杏子苦恼极了：“每次夏日祭，我能支配的零用钱都很有限……除了吃东西，游戏摊位基本都没有了解过……”</p><p> 城之内想了想：“不如钓水球吧。”</p><p>她的家庭还没散时，曾经和父母、妹妹一起去过夏日祭，静香那时才四岁，喜欢水里浮着的小球。城之内征得母亲同意，花零用钱给妹妹钓了一个上来，一次就成功，“克也玩这个很厉害噢！”那是父亲对她为数不多的夸奖，她牢牢记着。</p><p>夏日祭的摊位内容就这样定下来了，杏子的申请批得也很快，等城之内克也回过神来，她已经和杏子盘腿坐在榻榻米上，一起准备需要用的水球了。</p><p>“到时候我就负责收款啦，克也你负责随时拿水球来替换哦！还有，要补充手帕纸挂钩，”杏子想着，总觉得还缺少什么：“需不需要再找一个人来招待客人？”</p><p>城之内克也无奈：“又不是女仆咖啡店，不需要招待客人吧？”</p><p>“那就不要了，”杏子问她：“每个摊位可以请三个校外人员来帮忙，我带我的堂妹过来，她闹着要来玩，还有两个名额，你有想请来的人吗？”</p><p>城之内克也抿了抿嘴唇，拿起一个橙色的气球吹起来，她垂着眼帘，面前深橘色的气球随着空气的注入满满变浅，最后成了一颗圆滚滚的小橙子。她用针管往里面打入闪光的亮片，手指上下翻飞打好结，又用带圆圈的扣线绑住，对着它左右看了看。</p><p>“没有，”她说，“请了也不会来的。”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>琪莎拉：她来的啊！她会来的！！急死我了草（。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>